Aurora
by bornfromlight24
Summary: Charlie adopts a teenage girl. But what he doesn't know is that she has her own secrets, and a deadly past. As well as a dangerous vampire boyfriend that wants to finde her. So when Bella comes back in town strange things start to happen.
1. Word form Bella

**AN: Ok so I'm new to this and I hope you enjoy my story. I also hope to hear what you have to say about it. I invite critisizem so if you have anything to help me out dont be afraid to speak up.**

Bella's story didn't end there. As you can imagine through her life she has seen many things, but nothing like Aurora Sylvain. Not even Edward could have guessed what they would find when they came to visit Forks two years later with Resemme in toe.

** Word From Bella**

**Aurora: Forks Washington**

_Diary: 1/25/10 _

_It is rainy as usual in Forks, Washington. I have been here for less than a month and I hope I can stay much longer. The man who has adopted me is named Charlie Swan; he is a police chief here in this small town. I can tell he love this place deeply because of the way he talks about it. The little he talks that is. I can also tell that even though he is not someone who is very showy with his emotions, he is a very kind person. I think I like it here, the rain has grown on me and I like being so close to the earth. Tonight is a solar eclipse and I will perform my ritual to cleanse my new home and find its secrets. The agency told Charlie that I was strange, but he doesn't know that I practice Wicca. I wonder what he would say, but I don't want to tell him because I can see he has his own secrets, and mine is not another one he needs. For now I have to figure out my class schedule! I know it's pathetic but I still get some classes confused. Till later, goodbye._

_ Aurora _

I put down my pen and journal on the bed to go down stairs. I knew that Charlie would be back from work soon and I wanted to get something in the oven before he got home. Apparently his real daughter used to cook too before she moved out but I wasn't trying to fill her shoes, I just cooked wherever I have lived. I opened the fridge and looked inside. I reached in and took out some raviolis, placing them in a pot filled with boiling water that I'd placed on the stove earlier. Grabbing another pot for the sauce, and some spices I began to make an Italian white cheese sauce. I didn't know if he would like it but Ashley, my last foster parent, said that I could be a five star cook one day. But I have always been good at making things, food, and other things as well.

A car pulled up in front of the house, and a door opened and shut. A minute later Charlie walked in the door, "Bella, or ah Aurora you home?" he still did that from time to time. He missed his daughter, probably one of the reasons he took me in.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen; hey do you like white cheese sauce?"

"Sure," he said, walking into the kitchen, after, I noticed, he took of his gun and took out the clip. I hid my annoyance that he though I would do anything, but then again I'm sure in the eyes of other people my track record might permit caution. So I just smiled at him, acting as if I didn't notice.

"Good, I'm making ravioli and an Italian white cheese sauce for dinner," I paused concerned. "Is that ok for me to make dinner," I asked.

"Sure, sure that's fine you don't have to if you don't want to though it's not mandatory or anything." He said quickly

I smiled genuinely now," no its fine I like to cook and I've been doing it since I was little so I don't mind." He nodded understanding.

"Ok, well thank you it looks good so far do you need any help?"

"No, no I've got it all covered. I'll call you when it's done isn't there a game tonight?" I asked him

"Yeah, ok I'll be in the living room," he said walking away. I smiled thinking of how easy it was to get along with Charlie. He didn't bother, he wasn't always nagging, and he wasn't nosy. Maybe this home would last longer than the last one did, maybe but I don't want to hope. Every time it ends the same.

A half hour later Charlie and Aurora sat down to eat dinner. Suddenly the phone rings, Charlie jumps up to get it. "Hello, oh, hey Bells how are you?" I could here a musical voice coming from the receiver, but I couldn't make out any words. "Really? Well Bells I can't wait! Oh I ah have something to tell you." He threw an apologetic look over his shoulder at me. I nodded and picked up my dishes, rinsing them before going into the living room. I kept the TV volume low so I could here Charlie's side of the conversation.

"Well Bells I adopted a girl. She's not a kid though, she's a sophomore. She's nice and, look, she's been through a lot. When I met her well, I just wanted to help her out. I think you'll like her though, she said she likes took cook. Maybe you two could trade recipes." There was a long pause from Charlie listening to Bella, and then Charlie sighed in relief. So did I, I was worried about what she would think of me. Charlie told her goodbye after a few more minutes and came into the living room.

"Well, um, my daughter Bella is going to be stopping in for a wile in a few days. She'll be with her husband and daughter too. Don't worry though they have their own house so you don't have to worry about your room," he said in response to my look of worry. What he didn't know was that my worry was because I suddenly had a very bad feeling about all of this. I nodded and told him I was tired. I went upstairs to my new room and got ready to do my ritual and pray to the Lady of the Moon that I worshipped.


	2. Nice to Meet You

**AN: To warn you now this chapter is long. Hope you like iy, and leave me a review please! :)**

**Aurora: Sunday: Secrets**

I woke up the next day feeling stronger and a lot better, despite the fact that I didn't sleep well. Strange creatures that were dog-like and, yet too big for even wild wolves, plagued my dreams. The strangest part was they were humans that turned into these creatures, and they were no werewolves, they could change at will. I shuddered at the thought of the bloodthirsty creatures that had slain my real mother. No, these were something different.

Also in my dreams were vampires, different from others of their kind. I moved silently off my bed and around the room. This had been Bella's room as well. Now standing, fingers spread, I tasted the air. Feeling to see what it was hiding from me.

I centered myself and spoke to the room"speak to me, you can trust me, tell me what you remember," I paused waiting. The air tingled with life and magic. I spoke again coaxing her gently. "Nothing you tell me will hurt you, you are my friend, and I have seen many things in my life, no matter what I will not leave you alone."

The room visibly relaxed, who would have thought! A room with abandonment issues! But I had learned that anything can feel and that includes walls, plants, and my school outfits. Then the air changed as the room started to speak.

"We have been the walls of this house. We have seen, and herd, loved, lost, and nurtured those who have lived within us." The room paused for a minute. "But, it was not until our latest resident that we have come to experience and see these legends. The Wind whispers of them, that they are around us, but we have no memory of them. Until Bella invited them here, we were afraid at first, but now there is no fear." The walls stopped talking.

I walked over to the bed, nodding; I understood what they were saying. So there were no vampires here in, or around the house before Bella came to live here. I sat down on the bed thinking." How long did Bella live here before the legends, as you call them, started to come?" I asked.

"She lived here at birth, but her parents were young. Soon like others, have before them, they went down different ways. The mother, Renee, took Bella. We missed her so! But she would come every summer, back to us, her home. Then when she was fourteen she didn't come anymore. We waited but she didn't come. And there were no legends that came. Only the Wind's whispers, and there stories

One day Renee got married, and Bella wanted to come back to us. We could tell she was sad. Then, one night a vampire came," the room shuddered violently, and I was very glad that it was Sunday and Charlie was fishing.

"Ok I understand show me," I said to the room. Suddenly the room was warmer and the bed was very inviting. I didn't fight the sleep but went with it. I was still in my room, but it wasn't my room. It was Bella's room and there was someone in the window. His skin was pale, he had perfectly angular features and his eyes were a butterscotch color. He watched Bella sleep. The bream went forward; they were talking, many nights they would talk like this. Charlie, sleeping unaware in the next room. Now I was in a white house with more vampires.

Many things went through the dream, a wedding, a war, and a birth. When I awoke the room was calm. "Thank you," I told the walls. I looked out the window, wondering. My sister was a vampire. There was no denying that any longer. And tomorrow I would meet her!

**Monday**

After school I drove home, in the little 1990 mustang I had found in Seattle after I had moved to Forks. When I got there Charlie was already home tidying. I helped him clean up, despite the fact that the house was almost spotless, and then I went into the kitchen to cook. I made a nice salad, and pork chops for dinner for Charlie and me. He had said that they would get something to eat on the road so I didn't need to cook for them but I new the truth, they didn't eat the same kind of food we did.

After dinner I went upstairs to find something to wear, vampire or not I still wanted to look good. I let my long blond hair fall down my back braiding my bangs and weaving into them some Time and Lavender for beauty. Then I dressed in a black pair of jeans and a red shimmering top with silver around the edges, and finally I checked my necklace. It was the shape of a quarter and made of brass with a crescent moon on one side, and a pentagram on the other that was obscured in a leaf pattern. As I walked down the stairs I herd I light knock on the front door.

When I got downstairs I discovered Charlie standing in the living room embraced in a hug with a beautiful woman that with dark hair and topaz colored eyes. Next to them was a young girl who looked about thirteen, but her eyes said she was much more intelligent than any young teenager. I looked closer at her. No! I could feel it now she was very new to this world and I could see she was not full vampire she was only half. This was Bella's daughter, in real time she was only two.

Then, as I was looking at Resemme I felt a tingle on my neck. Acting on instinct I quickly murmured a shielding spell to guard my emotions and thoughts. Then from behind me, the man from my vision, Bella's husband Edward walks forward into the room. Charlie and Bella had stopped hugging and now Charlie and Resemme were holding hands and smiling as if in a private joke. The room was silent for a few moments before anyone said anything.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," I said to my sister and her family.

Bella smiled and crossed the room with a fast stride but, secretly, I knew that she was walking slowly to act human." It's nice to meet you too," her voice was very musical like ringing bells." I'm Bella, this is my husband Edward, and this is my daughter Resemme," she pointed as she spoke and I nodded my head in turn at each person.

"Hello I'm Aurora Sylvain."I said

**AN: I'm going to** **end this chapter here, its long enough. :) I cant wait to see how you liked this chapter, or if you didn't. I'll update soon though. Hint: Next chapter Bella get a strange surprise from Aurora. First vampires, then Jacob, now this! A Wiccan Sister with some freeky powers. ( Only some of the magic Aurora does is part of her religion, the others are her own powers as you'll see later on)**


	3. Surprise surprise

**AN: **Hey thanks for the reviews! You're my inspiration to keep writing so please keep them coming.  I know some people are worried about twilight bashers and all I can say is don't let them bother you. There just being petty and are bored so they want to do something that they think people will listen to. Don't feed them! Just let them slip by b/c it true, they really don't have a life so they have to bother the rest of us. Also I want to say that Stephanie Meyer is the real genius behind the characters all I can do is try so sorry if I'm a little off base. If you have any tips or suggestions for me please share them, I'd love to hear them really.

**Love you all:** Bornfromtwilight24

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora: Biology class

_128/09_

_Hey I'm back; I'm in biology class right now. I've already done my work for the day so I don't have anything to do besides write. Bella showed up yesterday, she seems nice compared to other vampires I met in Ohio and Florida a few years ago. Those vampires wanted to make me lunch, but at least Bella seems to like me. Granted with her around I still feel cautious, I herd rumors through some of my friends that some vampires had abilities so I have set up some protections around me. I know Charlie is safe but they don't know me and I don't know them so I don't want them to be able to see into my mind or read my emotions. I also met the rest of the Cullens. They are all nice but very distant from me, which I assume is because they don't think I know what they are. I plan to tell them today, maybe that will help settle the strange looks Jasper and Edward give me._

**Ring! **

The bell rang and I jumped up, slamming my journal and books into my tote bag and rushing to the door. I didn't know how I was going to explain to my family that I knew they were vampires. All I was hoping was that it went over well enough that Charlie wouldn't send me away; so far this seemed to be a place I could fit in.

"Hey, hey wait a second, slow down." my friend Andy said. I hadn't realized that I was jogging to my next class. I slowed down waiting for him to catch up. He was about two inches taller than my 5ft4 and he had smooth black hair that hung around right above his ears. He had strong broad shoulders and despite his caring and gentle side towards me, he was the best man to have in a brawl, on the football field, and when trying to remember were I put my notebook in social studies class.

"Hi sorry I got sidetracked and didn't realize I was walking so fast" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah sure you're just probably trying to get rid of me. But don't worry I'm going to catch up to you today in gym; I can feel the need for speed today. No magic can stop me." He said teasingly. I laughed with him; in the month I have been here I have come to trust Andy with anything and he was the only person I have ever told about Wicca, and my other abilities to talk to inanimate objects and animals. Also I was the only person who was a faster runner than he was. We always made it a game to race each other, and every time I win he says I cheated but I don't need magic to beat him.

"Ok sure, whatever you say. Lets see if you can put your money were your mouth is," I said. In one motion I latched my bag, zipped my jacket and took off at a dead sprint. He followed me and we raced down the raced around the buildings to the gym. I slammed into the door stopping myself and he slammed into my back, but very gently. He had his arms on either side of my head and when I turned around he was looking into my eyes with a sweet expression on his face. I didn't have a lot of experience with guys and I didn't understand what I was supposed to react to him being so close. Right then he stepped back and took a deep breath, I did the same.

"Sorry," he said smiling "well guess you beet me again" he laughed. I smiled back at him easily, and then he opened the door for me and we went to class together.

After school I went to get in my mustang when Jessie, another of my friends stopped me. "Hey how are you, you've been quiet today?" she asked.

I smiled touched by her concern. "Yeah I'm ok, it's just Charlie's daughter and her family are in town and I don't really have any experience in the family bonding area."

"Oh, I see, well call me if you need help I'm here for you ok." She said. I nodded and she walked off towards her car. As I drove home I thought of different ways to explain to my family that I was Wiccan, and I knew that they were vampires, and how to explain to Charlie about my "weird" past.

I pulled up in front of the house and turned off the car. Getting out I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach, anticipating this conversation. Charlie's cruiser wasn't home yet so with any luck Bella would be here. I walked in the front door and took off my coat. "Hello, Bella, anyone here?" I called through the house.

I caught some movement at the edge of my vision and I turned to see Edward standing a few feet away. "Hello," he said smoothly. I smiled at him politely.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked him

"Good," he said pausing. "So if you don't mind me asking how exactly did you come to meet Charlie?" he asked. I motioned for him to follow me to the living room. We went in and sat down before I started to speak. It was better to start with answering his questions anyway, rather than just trying to strike up the topic of vampires.

"My last foster parent felt she couldn't support me anymore. She also didn't feel like we were getting along very well. I agreed and since in only 16 until November, and I won't be legal for few years I needed a guardian. Charlie was my escort; he was to take me to the police station with my stuff to wait for a child service officer to show up. Wile we were waiting we got to know each other. They temporarily put me in an orphanage and every few days Charlie would visit me. After a few weeks he asked if I would like to come live with him in Forks. I told him yes." I stopped talking then, not sure what to say next.

He nodded, and I wasn't sure if that meant he understood or that he was satisfied with my answer. Suddenly I had an idea, if I wanted to make any progress then I couldn't beat around the bush. I released my blocking spell and let my thoughts flow free. I didn't know if this would make a difference but I followed my instincts anyway. Edward's head shot up in surprise and he released a startled gasp. I took it that he had some kind of ability that he could now use.

_Hello _

He raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "So," he started, "who are you." The question made me smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm still Aurora, but I'm not normal just like you. Your vampire and I am a Wiccan. And don't ell me you don't believe in magic or even natural abilities," I said at his look of skepticism. "Because as sure as you are alive I'm telling the truth." I said standing up and walking over to the TV. I turned it on with the volume low so the room wouldn't seem so quiet.

"You're delusional! Why would you think I'm a vampire and as for magic, I don't believe in it," he said standing too. I smiled slowly at him. He was lying and I could see that on any other day he would be a very good liar, but he didn't know what to do and I had caught him so off guard that he couldn't recover. He was also worried if I could be trusted.

"Look you're not the first I have ran into, the only difference between you and them though is your eating habits. I know how you act and as for my magic how else do you explain the fact that you can't read my mind when you want to? It's not something I've always been able to do." I told him trying to get him to understand. "And," I suddenly became very shy, "you can trust me. I don't want to hurt you or Charlie. I really like it here the people are nice." I stopped talking and looked away from him. I didn't want to talk anymore suddenly I was very tired.

I started to sway a little and then suddenly I lost my balance. The floor rushed up to meet me I was about to crash into a lamp and I only had a seconds thought to react. I flicked my wrist sending the lamp over a few inches and then I wasn't falling anymore. I looked up to see that Edward had grabbed me before my head had hit the floor, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the lamp that I had moved out of the way. Then I passed out.

I came awake to voices over my head. I tried to hear who they were but I had a terrible headache and I couldn't think straight. I decided that I would just have to open my eyes when I recognized one of them to be Charlie's. "What's wrong with her" he asked. Another voice answered him. I knew the voice; it was Carlisle, Edwards's father. He was a doctor so it only made sense that Charlie would be asking him.

"Well I think it's just stress and that she needs some rest. For now all we can do is wait for her to wake up." I could feel others enter the room and then there was a cold hand an my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes, still tired from whatever made me ass out. Esme, Edward's mother was standing next to the couch were I was laying. She looked down at me and smiled kindly.

"Hi, how do you feel?" she asked. I started to sit up but she pushed me back down, gently.

"I feel ok, were is Charlie," I started to look around her but I didn't have to. He walked over to me quickly squatting dwn to my eyelevel.

"Hey how are you, you ok, you scared us for a bit there you just passed out." I could tell he was worried and I felt bad for scaring him. I didn't know why I fell though; actually I can't remember anything after I moved the lamp and Edward caught me. That was probably when I passed out though.

"Yeah I'm ok I feel better, sorry for worrying you" I told him. I put my blocking spell back up; I didn't feel very comfortable with so many people around. I was worried if Edward had told them, or if I would have to go through the hole thing again for everyone else, but then Bella came over to my side and sat down.

"So I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, considering I've seen so many other things but," she paused and looked down sheepishly. "It's still hard for me to believe that you can really do magic and, we, if you don't mind, would like to see." She finished speaking and the room was really quiet.

I nodded and sat up carefully. I could feel the walls vibrate a little as I started to speak a spell. I pointed at the closet door and it started to open but after a few second I felt a blinding pain and I was on the floor gagging up my lunch. I knew what was happening to me. Someone was binding my powers and that meant only one thing. One of my old friends was in town for a visit. I bolted from the room, grabbed my keys, and was out the door in seconds. The others following me easily I had to release my blocking spell, the little magic I could do right now, so that I could tell Edward to make sure they didn't follow me. Then as they dropped out of sight I stomped on the gas and headed for La Push beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**Hey sorry for Any spelling errors I proof read myself so if you notice anything wrong please let me know. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Sorry I took so g too, it gets hard to write with school going on. so I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can


	4. Eve is in town

**AN: Hey hope you liked my last chapter; I have a surprise in this one. This Chapter is in a different perspective so bear with me please. There is a new character in the story named Eve. Please review and tell me what you think, and sorry this chapter is so short!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve: hunting

I ran through the forest at lightning speed looking for the lioness that I had smelled earlier. There it was! I changed directions and headed east. I followed the scent and increased my speed. After another few miles I stopped and leaped into a tree, watching the loin mountain stalking it's pray. I smiled at the irony that the predator would become the pray. I moved silently over the animals head and positioned my body to pounce. I jumped down on the lioness, locked my jaw in her neck and in seconds she stopped fighting.

After I was finished I headed back north toward Seattle. I had heard that there was allot of area to hunt and I hadn't herd of any other vampires in the area recently. I stopped running when I got into town and started walking towards the little apartment that I had rented wile I was in the area. I liked to walk like this, even though I loved to run. Walking reminded me of the much simpler days when I was still human. I smiled at the memories of my old home. It was all so different from here that I couldn't help but wonder if I would have ever come here if I was still human. One of the upsides I have discovered is having time to go all the places I never had time to go before.

I opened the door to my apartment and walked over my bookshelf. I picked up a book at random and sat down to read. With so much time though, I ran out of things to do. I had graduated school once a few years ago but I hadn't registered for a new school. Maybe wile I stayed here I should attend a school to keep myself busy. I flipped open my laptop that was on the coffee table and looked for schools near by. There were a few local ones and then there were private schools. None of them interested me; I widened my search a little. Something caught my eye then. There was a small town called Forks with a high school. I marked it and looked for somewhere to stay close by, not that I couldn't get there in a few minutes. "Never mind," I said to myself. I didn't need anywhere to stay I could just get a car and drive or even run there, I was fast enough. Suddenly my phone went "hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hi Eve it's me, are you in town?" the voice said from the other end. I laughed; I should have known she would see me coming.

"Sure Alice, just got here a little wile ago, do you think Forks high school would mind another vampire around?" I asked her curiously.

"No, not at all, I can get you set up too if you want. And you know you don't have to stay in that little apartment, we don't live in the house anymore we're just visiting right now," She said. I smiled broader now at Alice's ability to _see_ things.

"Ok thank you I'll come down tomorrow, how is Bella and Edward doing, and there daughter?"

"They're doing well, all of them. I was wondering though, do you know anything about Wicca?" she asked. I stiffened at the subject. Yeah I knew about Wicca it was why I ended up a vampire. Well not the reason itself but because I was involved in it I ran into vampires.

"What do you need to know?" I asked her.

"Charlie adopted a 16 year old girl and she practices Wicca. She hadn't said anything though but she's going to tomorrow. I know of course but I can't say anything to the family. Anything I need to worry about?" Alice said.

"What's her name," I asked her quickly.

"Aurora why?" I dropped the phone into my lap. "I'll be there before sunrise tomorrow I have to get some things first." I told her without picking up the phone. She said ok and I hung up. So my twin was in town. I should have found her along time ago, and maybe she would listen to me with Alice's help. But first I had to make sure She wouldn't go anywhere before I could talk to her. I tossed the phone aside, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door to find the nearest candle and herb shop.

**AN: Hey hope you liked this chapter Please review. And I always welcome suggestions for good surprises and twists. I'll update as soon as I can. ******


	5. Reunion

AN: Thank you for the reviews I appreciate the enthusiasm. I was worried if you would enjoy that chapter. So here is chapter five, please review and tell me of you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aurora: La Push beach**

"So," I said facing my sister. Her eyes seemed to glow golden as she moved to stand across from me. "When did you decide I was worth visiting?" I asked coldly. I tested my strength a little with a shield spell. I had just broken her binding spell and I was still a bit shaky. I could have just asked her to release it, but I would rather break it.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Sorry for what? Leaving me for dead, running off and not even calling to say your alive? I almost got killed trying to find you and you blow me off with a note!" I was almost screaming now. As adrenaline and anger rushed through my body blue sparks danced along my skin, running down my shoulders and gathering at my fingertips.

I smiled evilly at her, slowly moving my fingers. The energy responded and zipped along my fingers like little bolts of lightning. I knew my eyes would show her the power inside and, I could tell I was right by the look on her face.

"Aurora, calm down. I came to talk to you not to fight. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have left you; I should have talked to you and told you I was ok so you didn't come after me. I know I should have helped you, it wasn't right for me to leave with Jasen around. I'm sorry you've been running from him. I'm sorry."

Her voice trailed off and if she could, I know she would be crying. Something inside melted and I also wanted to cry. I still felt betrayed, I didn't think I could ever forgive her, but maybe we could be sisters again. I let the energy fade from my hands and tried to relax.

"So why have you come back?" Ok not all of the anger had faded.

"I herd about Charlie, and your new family. I'm friends with Alice and she wanted to know if there was anything she should be worried about. She didn't want to worry the family so she came to me, she knows I have a history with Wicca," she said. I nodded, but I was still angry. I shook my head furiously, willing the hurt to go away.

"It took over a year for you to contact me and you didn't even do it out of your own free will. You're not the same anymore, Eve. You should have just told Alice what she needed to know and left me alone. What were you expecting to find?" I asked with a level voice. I didn't even know if I wanted the answer, but it was too late now. She sighed and sat down on a nearby washed up tree that was bleached from the ocean. I sat next to her waiting silently.

"I could have," she said quietly. "I felt bad I know what I did was wrong and I can't explain why I left. I know even as a newborn I couldn't have hurt you, you would have used precautions, and that you really needed me. I think I was scared, I didn't want to deal with Jasen; I just wanted a new life where I wouldn't have to remember all of the bad things that happened. So I ran away and I didn't tell you because I knew it was wrong." She looked over at me.

I gave her a sad smile. She was a different person now her face, which used to be identical except for some freckles and our eyes, was now pale and hard. Her features were perfect and I felt a small twinge seeing how pretty she was. "I don't know if I can forgive you, but I'm going to try. I want to, it's just going to take me time and you're not the same anymore. You're different and I'll try to get used to it but I don't have any promises for you. That is, if your going to stay around, and not eat my friends." I said jokingly.

She smiled and gave me a gentle hug, for her that is, and then took my hand. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. We sat there for a little while looking out at the ocean, restoring our bond. "So we should probably- "

"Go see Charlie and the Cullens," I finished. She nodded and we headed off. She went with me in my car since she ran. When we got there Alice opened the door and gave us a big grin. We walked into the house and went to the living room. Everyone was present, the Cullen family (including Bella and Resemme) and Charlie. Carlisle stood and smiled shaking Eve's hand, and patting me on the arm. Then he directed us to a spot on the couch. I sat and my sister perched on the armrest.

"Well Alice told us what happened and I'm glad your ok, Aurora. Also Alice told us about Eve, but we need to know what happened. I wouldn't ask but I feel this may concern us if it means someone is after our newest members of our family." He looked us both squarely in the eye. I understood what he meant and a small tear fell from my right eye.

"Thank you," I said before my throat closed. I didn't have allot of experience with family, or emotion. Eve reached down and squeezed my hand. I gave her my old slim smile before I looked back over to Carlisle. "Ok we can tell you but can it wait until tomorrow. I'm really tired and I have a really bad headache." I looked at my sister again and smiled "_Someone _still uses too much lavender and sage," I said poking Eve. She smiled at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you don't take easily to bindings so I had to up the dosage." She said acting innocent. I shook my head at her, and laughed to myself.

"You're just jealous that I got the family blood and you were the runt," I said zapping her with my fingertip with a little bolt of energy. She laughed and rubbed the place were I shocked her.

"Hey that's not fair, just because I was born five minutes later than you does not mean I'm a runt," she said defensively. I laughed harder because she was still rubbing her arm; despite that she was a vampire and my shock only probably tickled her.

"Yes it does," I said trying to zap her again, unsuccessfully, before she jumped away. "And we both know that five is an important number," I said smirking. We shared a look and then I turned to Carlisle and he nodded. I returned the gesture and then turned to Charlie "I walked slowly over to him and looked him in the eye. He stood up and gave me a hug. After a minute he let me go.

"Now go and get some rest you've had a long day," he said giving me a small push towards the stairs. I grimaced and went up stairs. Eve followed me, and we curled up on my bed like we used to do when we were young. As I drifted of to sleep my pendant began to grow warm, signaling to me something was coming. And then I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of the destroying angel that chased my in my dreams, and in real life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: hope you liked this chapter, and sorry it took so long to update. Please review! And I'll try to update soon but I'm working around a school schedule so I might take a bit. ******


	6. My Love Jasen

I awoke late the next afternoon and got dressed in a pair of sweats and an old Ohio State T-shirt before heading down stairs. Eve was already in the kitchen sitting on the counter and talking to Alice as they watched Bella and Edward make breakfast. I smiled and thanked them as I sat down with an overloaded plate of eggs and bacon. It was strange not to be the one cooking. Charlie sat across from me with his own plate and a newspaper in his hand. "Morning," he said smiling at me over the sports section.

"Morning," I said with a little smile. Later on after breakfast we all relaxed comfortably in chairs and on the couch in the living room so that we could talk. I burned some incense to calm my nerves and took deep breaths to clear my head. Then I started to tell my story.

"We grew up with our mother in Ohio. We don't know who our father is except that he's from Greece. When we were thirteen we learned about our religion and started with Magik. Eve and I are blood witches and we are identical twins so individually we are . . . powerful. But together we have great abilities, so naturally we drew some attention." I paused trying to decide how to explain what exactly happened.

"When we were fifteen we were found by Werewolves, they we ancients that had escaped extinction from the Vampires in Italy. They thought that our magik could help them get revenge on the vampires. Our mother was killed trying to protect us and we were captured and taken to Italy." Eve sat next to me on the couch and we held each other tightly remembering all the cold nights we had spent being held captive. I could still remember their cold eyes that would watch me during the night sending strange tingles along my skin wherever they looked. Eve continued on with the story.

"We spent months being held captive and being used in guerilla warfare with the vampires and there didn't seem to be any hope in escaping. They kept us separated and bound with ropes that had special properties to restrict our powers. There were guards by our cells so we couldn't escape, nomader what we were trapped." She looked at me and nodded. I cleared my throat.

"One of my guards was younger than the rest, he was my age and he was human." My thought drifted into the past and I was no longer telling the story, I was living it. "We became friends I would tell him of my home, my family, the magik, and even of the long nights under the moon laying in the garden that my sister and I had planted. He, in turn, would tell me about his sister and his passion for literature. We were very close, and he always worried when they used us to attack the vampires. We kept moving too, so that they wouldn't find us. Finally we made a plan to escape. With his help we almost got out but something went wrong." I stopped talking. I hated remembering the escape, it was terrible. Eve again took up the story, knowing that I couldn't bear to speak what happened next.

"The vampires had found us and a bloody battle pursued. Werewolves and vampires were fighting, both tearing through the other without remorse for the death they were causing. The building caught on fire and we tried to get out before we got killed by the bloodthirsty warriors or the dieing building that was falling around us. We barely got away but we were being followed by a group of vampires. We got lucky, but we were on the run for months. Then when things settled down we found a small cabin to live in. We put up wards and traps but it wasn't enough we were still young. They caught up with us and Jasen tried to defend us.

The werewolves had trained him but it wasn't enough, except they didn't kill him." The room fell silent, and I could here my heart thump erratically. Charlie walked over and hugged us both, then took my other hand and sat next to me on the couch opposite of Eve.

"What happened next," he asked gently. I looked deep into his eyes, searching in their depths for his soul. I stared so deep I was lost and just before I faded away I found what I was looking for, the strength to believe. To believe I could trust these people with my past.

I took one last deep breath and told them the rest of what happened. "We defeated them but Jasen turned into vampire. He learned to feed on animals and because of our witch blood it was allot easier to resist snacking on us." Eve smiled in my direction and winked. I ignored her and continued. "At the same time Eve and I hit maturity and our powers finally hit full bloom so we took precautions so that he couldn't hurt us. But again a few months later when we were traveling to town we were attacked by a large group of vampires. This time our luck ran out, Eve was hurt and Jasen was supposed to get her somewhere safe wile I covered our trail.

He wouldn't listen and instead stayed to defend me. A vampire got past him and went after Eve. When I tried to defend her I got bitten, and so did she. I went unconscious and when I woke up Jasen was tending to my wounds. I had been out for almost a full week and I didn't expect to be human." I sighed; this was the part that would concern them. "He had saved me; he sucked the venom out so I wouldn't turn, but he couldn't save Eve. She turned and he couldn't convince her to stay. I went after her and he tried to stop me, telling me it was too dangerous and that she was unstable. I ran off and he's been trying to find me ever since. The last time we tangled he said he wouldn't let me leave him that he loved me too much, and he knew I shared his feelings. He wants to turn me because he thinks that if we're together it will make up for him trying to stop me, or not getting Eve away.

I looked around at everyone. They all thought it was just a twisted love story, but I knew better. Yes, I did love Jasen. Yes, I did want to spend forever with him, but I also was mad at him. And scared, he was chasing me and he wasn't the same anymore. He had changed just like Eve had, and he wouldn't listen. He thought that I just didn't understand, and so I was left torn between my love for him, my anger, and the dangerous dance that we had been playing at for almost a year now.

The room was still quiet and I look over at Edward who I had let hear my thoughts today so he could understand. Not only was I being hunted by werewolves for my magik, I was being hunted for my love.

Edward looked over at me with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry," he said. "Do you think he would hurt anyone to get to you, or are we to just be on the lookout for unexpected guests?

"I don't know his limits but I have a trigger set up, my necklace will warn me if he finds my trail. And as for the werewolves . . . I'm not sure if they have given up the hunt," I said.

He nodded. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and a tall man walked in the door. He had long russet colored skin and broad shoulders. My senses tingled reacted on instinct. Both my sister and I jumped from the couch, Eve hissed and backed up and I threw up walls between him and us that sent bolts of electricity into anyone who tried to get past.

"Stop!" Bella yelled. But it was too late the wall had already shocked him and he was falling to the ground unconscious. He landed with a hard thud and I let the wall fall. They rushed towards him and moved him to the couch. I looked at Eve and she was as shocked as I was.

"But he's a-"I was cut off by Edward laughing. Bella glared at him and so did I but he didn't stop. He leaned over and whispered something into Bella's ear so quietly that not even my sister could hear. And then they both were smiling, Bella turned to me. "So Aurora I'd like to introduce you to Jacob."


	7. A New Friend

**AN: Ok so I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter but I've hit a writer's block. It's not really the lack of inspiration kind though, so don't worry too much. It's harder than I thought getting readers attentions. Anyway for my few loyal fans I hope you like my new chapter. **

_**Aurora: Charlie's house**_

_Diary 2/8/09_

Eve and I stood there in shock. I could feel the wolf in him; I could tell he wasn't human. But they kept telling me that he was a shape shifter and not the werewolf I thought him to be. I had never met a shape shifter before and I didn't trust this one at all. His name is Jacob black, and even though I had attacked him, he still managed to get back up. Despite my distrust of him I feel drawn to him. I want to know who he is. I want to know his secrets.

A few days ago I met Jacob Black. A shape shifter who turns into a wolf, a huge wolf I might add. Now as I was cooking dinner I was having to get used to the idea of having him around.

"Hey" Eve said, walking into the kitchen. She could tell I was uncomfortable and gave me a small smile.

"Hey, you want to help me serve up some spaghetti?"

"Sure." We worked in silence, bringing plates outside to a small picnic table Esme found. Then, as if a bell had been rung, everyone started to gather around the table. I went back inside to grab some napkins when the phone rang.I ran over to pick up the phone before the voicemail started.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Um hi"

"Oh hi Andy, what's up?" I asked surprised. He had never called me before, this was unexpected.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how your were. I know you have a lot going on, I want you to know I'm here if you want to talk or anything." His voice became quiet and I got the feeling that if we were looking at each other, he would be blushing. But then again, so would I. I was touched by his kindness. Besides Eve I had never really talked to anyone about how I was feeling, and his offer gave me a strange feeling I had never felt before.

"Thank you," I paused trying to think of something so say. "It means a lot to me"

"No problem Ray" he said huskily. I smiled; I used to hate that nickname. When did I start to love it?

"I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" I told him.

"I'll be waiting" and then I hung up the phone. Grabbing the napkins I dashed outside and after setting them down in the middle of the table, took my seat by Jasper. I felt giddy and excited. And, for once, I was glad for once that everything happened for a reason because for once something was turning out good.

*****

After dinner we all departed to different places. Esme and Carlisle headed to their house, and Jasper and Alice left because they had to go "pick something up". Or at least that's what Alice had said. Meanwhile that left Bella and her family, Eve, Charlie, me and Jacob.

I tried to stay away from him but, during clean up that wasn't very possible. We had all divided up chores and, sadly, we both ended up with kitchen duty. Every time I bumped into him I was reminded of a past memory. The head Alfa werewolf's smile, the ropes they had tied me with, and the way they would look at me.

He didn't speak to me the whole time we were in the kitchen and I wondered what he was thinking about. When we were done drying the dishes I retreated to the porch for some fresh air. I laid down on one of the steps and tried to clear my head.

About ten minutes later the door opened behind me and I turned to see Jacob walking out of the house. I bit back a groan and tried to pretend I didn't care.

"So, are you heading out for the night?" I asked him as I was sitting up.

He smiled slightly, "no," he said. "I'm just coming out for some air" He had a nice voice, it was deep and friendly with a husky ruff sound that sent chills along my skin. His eyes shown curiosity as he looked down at me, and I couldn't help but to want to see those eyes up close.

_Stop he's a wolf!_ I screamed silently in my head. It wasn't like I liked him, but my curiosity and his good looks were reminding me how long I had been since I had been held by anyone. How long since Jasen had been turned. He sat down next to me and looked up at the night sky. We sat silently for a little while and then he turned towards me very slowly, like he was trying to not scare a wild animal or a kitten.

"I know you don't like me" He said it like a statement and not a question. I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say, he looked angry but there was something else that he was trying to hide. Sadness? Uncertainty?

"No, I'm scared" that surprised us both and I looked away unable to meet his eyes. Warm, gentle fingers moved along my neck to hold my chin. He pulled my head around to look him in the eye and held my gaze there. I tried to move but he trapped had trapped me.

"You have nothing to fear from me," he said softly. I swallowed unable to speak. There was a knot in my stomach and it wouldn't go away. "I know about what they did to you and I'm sorry" he said. This time when I pulled away he let me.

I looked of into the forest and away from his dark eyes. "You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry for everything that you went through." He reached back over and swiped away a tear I didn't know had fallen.

"Thank you" I said quietly. I sighed and forced myself to relax and let down the barriers I had been putting up all day. Then, I turned towards him and gave him a small smile.

'I know your not like them," he started to say something and I put my finger over his lips before he could continue. "I'm also sorry for frying you when you walked in the door, next time I'll make sure before I go zapping people." This managed to get a laugh out of him and the atmosphere lightened. For some reason I felt like I had won a prize.

After a few more minutes we walked back inside in a better mood. It wasn't perfect but it looked like I had just agreed to be friends with a wolf. One thing I never thought would happen. I went up to bed after everyone left and laid out my outfit for tomorrow so I wouldn't be late to school. I went to bed with a tangle of emotions and thoughts, but when I fell asleep it was Jasen's face I saw. And again my pendant started to glow, but I was too far gone to notice.

**AN: Ok so I hope ypu liked that chapter, i was trying to add some romance into the atmosphere. Please review I feed off your criticism good or bad. I'll update soon ttyl**

** ---B.T.---**


	8. Found

**AN: Just to warm you this chapter is a little long, but really I think it's worth it. I hope you like the chapter, it has a lot of romance in it but nothing about Jacob today for those who are curious. Anyway please review I love you opinions. **

**--B.T.--**

Diary: 2/13/09

_Everyone has their own problems, but I'm starting to think mine are just a little stranger than most peoples. And I'm not just saying that because my sister and sort-of boyfriend are vampires, and became I'm friends with a wolf-shape shifter. No, I think my problems are currently revolving around my love life. I do love Jasen. I love his voice, his walk, his eyes, I even love the way he's so handy. He is strong and sturdy and makes me smile. I love how he's so protective. But I know something is missing and when I ran from him it was hard, but not as hard as I thought it would be. _

_Then my other problem is that I have been feeling strange lately around Andy. I don't know why but he makes me feel happy. He's more than just a sturdy pillar to lean on when I need him, he's my friend. He doesn't just make me smile, he makes me bust out laughing. And when everything else seems wrong he still fills me with warmth. I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same, and what will I do if Jasen finds me? Could I just leave? Andy is my best friend, I tell him everything, and what would I do without him? All these questions have been haunting me for the last few days._

_Not to mention that a few days ago I kind of started a strange new intimate friendship with Jacob, who is a shape shifter that turns into a huge wolf. Can you imagine! I'm friends with a wolf! So that's my update. _

_P.S. Beltane is coming soon, despite all the chaos I need to gather my supplies and prepare my rite. _

_**Pro plenus luna**_

Before the full moon

_**Aurora: First Period Art**_

I sat down next to Ashley and flipped open my notebook, waiting for class to start. I tried to ignore the girl next to me as best I could but she demanded attention.

"Hey, hello, are you listening?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm listening," I said annoyed.

"Ok well the next dance is coming up in a week or so and I wanted to know if you had a date yet." I bit back a groan. I liked dances, but not dancing in front of people.

"Um no, not yet." I don't even know if I'm going." I said hoping she would drop the subject. She smiled just a little bit, and giggled. I knew something was up.

"What do you know that I don't know?"

"Nothing, well not really nothing, but it's not important." She said innocently.

"Ashley tell me."

"Well--" she stretched out the word like she was thinking about it. I already knew she would tell me. "Ok, I herd two things about you and the dance. The first is that there are at least four guys who want to ask you. The second is that their having a king and queen because it's a spring dance and they wanted something interesting to do."

"Ok I'm not so happy about the first one but how does the king and queen thing have anything to do with me?" I asked her.

Again, she gave me an evil smile. "Apparently Andy is up for king, and your up for queen. " I could swear my heart stopped beating. Me? Dance with Andy? In a room full of people? That was not a good idea at all. I would only make a fool out of myself and Andy too. No way could I go to the dance. Before Ashley could question me about what I was thinking, class started and Mr. Weller started talking about shading.

As I went to lunch I started noticing some strange things. The most concerning was the stares I was getting, most likely caused by the voting that would happen in the cafeteria. Luckily, I managed to get to my spot at the lunch table without being questioned about my opinion on the whole ordeal. People filled in one after another and I waited patiently for Andy to show up. Lately we were always getting our lunch together, so I usually had to wait because my class is closer than his.

He appeared at the door and I smiled when his eyes found me. We met up halfway across the room, but instead of turning and heading toward the lunch line like we always did, he grabbed my hand. I looked at him a bit surprised.

"Come on lets go for a walk. I have a packed lunch me can share. And I'm sure you want to get away form all the gossipers for a wile." He said, flashing me my favorite lopsided smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He knew me so well.

We walked out of the lunch room still holding hands, and ignoring all the curious looks that came our way. Once we reached the parking lot he steered me left towards a grassy hill by a patch of woods.

"Let's sit here," I said. He nodded and placed the lunch bag, which he had picked up outside the cafeteria doors, on the grass. We sat down and didn't say anything for a moment. He was still holding on to my hand and I didn't' want to pull away, not yet. He seemed to understand and smiled at me. He leaned a little closer and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he started to say something. I waited but he looked away from me and leaned back so he was laying on the grass, dropping my hand.

"You don't want to go to the dance do you." He didn't say it like a question, but I shrugged anyway. His lips pressed into a small frown. "Would you go if I asked you to go with me?"

His question took me completely by surprise. He was asking me to the dance? He waited for my answer patiently as I thought about his offer. "You really want me to go to the dance with you?" I asked him curiously. His frown grew. Then he stood up suddenly and walked a few feet away, standing with his back to me.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Ray. If I could be with anyone, I want it to be you. You're my best friend but. . . "My breathing stopped from the look he gave me. I had hoped so hard he felt the same and now, standing there, he had the power to crush me or make me very happy. Somehow in the midst of the excitement I had stood up, and now I found my self just inches from him. He stepped forward and I put my hand on his chest. His lips moved down to skim my nose, then he tilted his head to whisper on my ear.

"I know that I'm not as strong, and I haven't gotten the chance to save you form harm. But if you would give me a chance." his voice was smooth as he whispered in my ear. Then he looked me in the eyes and I could have sworn me knees went weak. My arms went around his neck and suddenly we were kissing. He was all muscle. Lean broad shoulders, his arms were around my waist pulling me closer. My hands we in his hair, our mouths pressed together. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him. His hands sent tingles along my skin as he traced cirlces with his thumbs across my ribs, making me brathless.

"Wait," I gasped. He pulled back a little, breathless just like me.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked, worry on his face.

"We're in front of the school" I said. He shook his head and chuckled, a deep ringing sound that vibrated through my chest. Then realizing my legs were around his waist and how very closely I was pressed to him I blushed and started to get down.

His arms tightened around my waist and I looked back up at him. "Were are you going? You still haven't answered my question. Will you go to the dance with me? He smiled. I sighed, I couldn't' refuse him though.

"Yes I'll go with you, but I'm terribly shy about dancing just so you know." I told him. Andy's smile just grew. Then he leaned down and my whole world disappeared as he kissed me.

When I got home I went straight to my room. I needed some time to think about what had happened with Andy at lunch. When I opened my door though I was taken by surprise, on my bed was a small package. I looked around, my door had been closed and Charlie had left for work before I had left for school. I looked around my room alarmed everything looked the same but as my eyes swept over the window I noticed it was open just a hair. I walked over to it and brushed my fingers along its edge.

Jasen! I could feel his energy. He had been here while I was at school today. I threw my scenes out across the woods and house, trying to see of he was waiting for me somewhere. No one was around but Eve and Alice down stairs, whose feelings and auras were changing with whatever it was they were talking about. What I did find though, is that my wards had both all off.

I walked over to the package and removed the brown paper. Inside lay a sapphire stone in the middle of a silver rose. It was the same necklace my mother wore as the high priestess of our coven. With the necklace was a note with Jasen's light handwriting on it. As I read it I could hear his voice.

_I see you've taken to a new family. I know you must miss your mother so I found this for you. Also I see that Eve is back so you don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll come to visit you soon, but for now I have some arrangements to make. Don't worry we'll be together soon. I'll make sure nothing gets in our way._

I went cold as everything the note said finally set in. Jasen was back and he was going to take me, whether I wanted to go or not. And what did he mean by making sure nothing got in our way. Did he know about Andy? I collapsed onto the floor and my stomach heaved. I felt cold hands on my neck pulling my hair up and I knew Eve and Alice had come upstairs to see if I was ok. Tears streamed down my face and I did the only thing I could think to do. I prayed to the goddess that Andy would be safe because if Jasen hurt him, it would be my fault.


	9. Resolve

**AN: I know it's been a while but I've been spinning new ideas and trying to work with time. I hope you like this new chapter, and please let me know what you think. **

**Aurora**: _Charlie's house, living room. _

I sat down on the couch to collect my thoughts and make a to-do list. Then got back up, grabbed a peace of stationary from my backpack, and a pencil from the kitchen drawer (don't ask why there was a pencil in a kitchen drawer) and again sat down. I started my list but decided it was too vague so, starting over I tried to be more thorough. When I was finished it turned out like this:

**To-Do**

Check wards.

Make new alarms and walls

Talk to Andy and get him a protective necklace

Talk to the Cullens and Charlie

Prepare for Jasen

As I worked on my list I was aware that Alice and Eve were in the kitchen talking to each other quietly. I knew they knew about Jasen because when I was heading to the bathroom to splash some water on my face after my panic attack, they read his note. But currently they were not asking me questions, and letting me collect my thoughts. I appreciated that but I knew I wouldn't last long. I could sense their impatience for answers and a strategy and I was just as eager to get this problem behind me.

I started by calling Bella and telling her some of the sketchy details, and then to ask if she would get the others to meet at the house tonight to talk about a strategy. Then I called Andy and asked if he would come over as soon as possible. He didn't ask questions, and told me he was already in his car. I decided to skip numbers one and two on my list until we had some kind of plan, and that left number five on the list.

I took out my MP3 player that I had bought recently with some of my secret stash of money, and turned it onto my play list. Then went out onto the tiny porch and sat on top of the railing crossed legged, Indian style. Balancing, I turned up the music and closed my eyes. The music worked, soon enough I was singing and relaxing. The outside world was left behind and I was able to ground (release my excess energy) out all of the stress and frustration I had been feeling for the last few weeks.

Suddenly, warm, strong arms were around me and my eyes shot open. But before my brain registered who it was that was hugging me my powers reacted and, like when I had met Jacob, a small dose of electricity sprung form my fingertips. The shock was not very strong, but it was enough to get the figure to wobble and tip backwards before they regained their balance.

"Hey what was that for, I'm sorry if you didn't want to be hugged but you just sounded so sad on the phone?" I jumped up and gave him a big hug that stopped his questions. And I was very happy that I had grounded or I could have really hurt him. It was never good when I was surprised and stressed at the same time, the shock would have been much larger. Andy stared down at me confused and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I shocked you, I was surprised and I didn't know who it was. Are you ok, did I hurt you?" I asked him worried. He just smiled at me for the longest moment, and then he leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It's ok, I'm fine, don't worry. Are _you_ ok, you seem stressed? What happened?"

"Let's go inside," I said. And then I took his hand and we went inside to the living room.

After we got comfortable on the couch I started explaining what had happened. Including the note and the threat Jasen had subtly made. He sat, listening intently with a concerned look on his face wile I talked, and only asked a few questions here and there to elaborate. When I finally stopped talking he was quiet. I was worried that he wouldn't want to be around me now that I was a target, and the silence was making me anxious.

I resolved that I wouldn't be the first to break the silence though. Instead I concentrated on him. It seemed like weeks ago that we were sharing our first kiss, when really it was earlier that morning. I was amazed that he was mine and I took my time to look at him.

I have never been the girl to judge just on looks, so when I fell in love with him it wasn't because he was handsome. But when I looked now I could see what I had overlooked. Andy had charm, and he was perfect. He had dark soft hair that was a bit unruly. Long arms and legs with strong tawny muscle surrounding them. His shoulders were square and sitting this close I could feel how warm and strong his chest was. But these things were not what really stole me away.

It was his face that made me breathless. His face, like the rest of his body, was strong with bold features and his dark honey-smooth skin was stretched over those features now in a thoughtful expression. But I could clearly see the soft gentleness that was inside him, and he seemed to have a calming nature in his face. The next thing I noticed was his eyes. Though it was common to have dark hair and dark eyes, his eyes were special. The gleamed with a light I had never seen, and where the most fascinating thing.

He noticed me studying him and shifted self-consciously. And then he moved a bit closer and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him and he frowned. "What are you thinking love?" he asked quietly. I liked the way he said _love_, it made me happy to here him call me that, even though everything was so messed up.

"I was thinking about you, and us, and wondering what you were thinking." I told him. He smiled just the tiniest smile at me. Then bent down and gave me a long scorching kiss. Our lips seemed to fit together perfectly, and I deepened the kiss. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me even closer. He pressed down on me and I laid back on the couch, letting him hover above me. His hands moved to either side of my head to support his weight as he looked down at me.

I couldn't read his expression, but I was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than how close we were to each other. I started to lean up to pull him down to me when he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, falling back onto the couch.

"Aurora, I'm not going to let him take you away. And I'm not going to let him hurt you. I swear, no matter what. I won't lose you." My breath caught in my throat, and I tried to breathe steadily. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to leave him, but I was scared what would happen if Jasen showed up. I wanted Andy, and I knew now that I would do anything to protect him from Jasen. Even with all the power I had I was still human. The only thing stopping Jasen from killing me was his emotions, but if I attacked him he would attack me. I couldn't beat a vampire; he was too strong and fast. This means there was only one way to win, but it would come with a heavy price.

It would mean I would have to give up everything. I couldn't ask the Cullens to help because Jasen new some magick and, although he was not exceptional, he could hold them off. I wouldn't endanger them anyway, and I would never put Eve in his line of fire. And then there was Andy. I couldn't let him get hurt. And the only way to save him was to die.

It's ironic. I finally find someone I truly love and I have to leave them. No! I refused to see it like that. I would not give in to Jasen and let him hurt Andy and take me away. Jasen would have to go first. And I was the only one who could kill him. But I would die too. I had always thought and feared how I would die. But, sitting here in Andy's arms I knew that dieing in the place of someone I love isn't such a bad way to go.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think (if you can). And if any of you like poetry, feel free to look at my other story. Or to check out my first chapter to my first story on . I have the same name as here so it wont be hard to find me. I'll update soon with my next chapter. :) **

** -B.T.-**


	10. Planing

**AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Aurora: Charlie's house.

Later on after Andy and I calmed down, the Cullens showed up. Charlie arrived a few minutes later and Alice and Eve finally came into the living room from the kitchen where they had been retreating while I was with Andy.

My heart hung heavy with remorse for the outcome that I knew would come of this meeting, and my life. I could not tell them the truth because they wouldn't let me proceed with my plans, but I could tell them everything else. I watched silently as they took a spot around the room. Ignoring the sad look Jasper sent my way before the room felt very calm.

I felt nervous but it helped a lot with Andy there. I felt comforted, but not because Jasper was making me feel calm. I reached over and took Andy's hand, smiling as he squeezed it lightly. My emotions seemed to be somewhere in between fear for the future, love for Andy, and feeling resigned. But I had no time to focus on my emotions at the moment. I made myself concentrate on my surroundings. Edward was the first to speak.

"Aurora, tell me exactly what happened when you got home." He looked from me to Andy and then to Charlie, probably catching a thought. I got a strange feeling that I was still an outsider. Though I hadn't known them long I had started to feel accepted, but suddenly I felt like I was doing nothing but bringing them petty problems. It would be better when I was gone.

"I got here and went straight to my room. When I got upstairs I noticed something was different even though my door was locked and nothing was misplaced. I noticed the box on my bed and I knew that it was from him. I could feel his energy all over it. When I opened it I found this necklace." I handed Edward my mother's sapphire amulet. He sat studying it curiously.

"Does this have any special meaning?" he wondered. I nodded.

"It was my mother's. She was our high priestess and only the rightful leader of the coven can wear the necklace. The sapphire has a few meanings. It's for protection, strength, it is a natural diversion to help prevent illness, and helps focus our third eye and energies. The Rose is not actually a rose though. If you look closer it has Runes on each petal, and there are eight petals. One for each Holiday we celebrate, so really it's a wheel. But when the amulet was first designed in the 1700's by my ancestors. Our Seer had a vision of the witch hunts and disguised it so we wouldn't have to hide it.

It has been passed down from every generation and is my family's most prized heirloom and possession. When my mother was killed, and we were kidnapped there was no time to retrieve it. But it holds a great amount of power from all the essence it has absorbed over the centuries. In the rightful hands of the heir or priestess it can do great things." Edward looked at the rest of the people in the room, absorbing everyone's thoughts on what I had said. Jasper stepped forward a bit and asked the question I had been waiting for.

"So. . . who is the heir of your Coven? Is it you or Eve, since your twins." He said hesitantly. I hesitated too, and then sighed reluctantly

"Heirs are not always chosen by blood. The Priestess chooses. Ideally it would be a relative. Also if the amulet chooses someone before she does then there is no choice in it. The heir will be marked with a tattoo when they are chosen," I took a deep breath and looked over nervously at Eve. I hadn't told her this because I didn't know how she would react, but now she would know. I removed my hand from Andy's and stepped away. He looked at me confused but did not stop me. Then I removed my sweatshirt that I hadn't taken off earlier, and pulled up my long sleeved shirt.

There was a collective gasp from the room. On my arm there was an interact Celtic tattoo with a crescent moon and a sun balancing in the middle. Again I looked at Eve, and saw the hurt on her face. Mother had once said she would probably be the one to be the heir because she was a good leader, and because her gift would come in handy.

I had known that I was better and more dedicated to the Coven and its need but mother hadn't really paid much attention to that because everyone thought of me more as mothers follower. Eve had always been the bold one, thinking of her needs and using that to persuade others to think they needed the same things too. It wasn't that she was bad; she just had her own way of looking at things.

And that was when she was human, now she was gentler and didn't seem to have the same way of living and ideals as she used to. Just like her, I had changed. I was bolder, fighting for my beliefs and striving to get what everyone needed as well as what I needed. But still I could see that the part of her human self she still had, had wanted this. To her it was a prize; to me it was a responsibility.

This was how I would kill Jasen, with the power that I had. I would lour him into my arms and use my energy and his essence to kill him. Since he was immortal and had a tainted spirit he would be hard to kill, it would take a lot. This would take so much that it would be too much for my body to hold so much energy. It would be like an extreme dose of adrenaline and pure power, making my heart work faster and eventually fail. No one spoke as I thought, and I didn't know what to say next. Luckily, Andy did.

"So this could help us, but we need to make a plan to keep him away from her." He said looking at Carlisle. "He sent a note and he's going to try and take her away. And since she's been chosen he might try even harder. I don't personally know him, but he sounds like the type to want her for that too." I tried not to notice Eve's flinch when Andy mentioned my new status.

Carlisle nodded his agreement and everyone went into planning. Not only was Jasen now a threat to me, but he was also a threat to Andy, Charlie, and anyone who stood in his way. I didn't stop them from making a plan, but I felt bad that it would be useless.

After debating for a while about what the best plan of action was we finally came up with a plan. Since Andy and almost everyone except Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were against using me as bait, we decided on a different course of action. In the end the plan was fairly simple.

I would lour him here by telling him I wanted to leave. Even go as far as pack my stuff and go to meet him in the woods. But Jasen was always early so while he was waiting for me they would ambush him. After binding him up we would decide what we would do from there. Carlisle didn't like to end his life unless necessary so I didn't bother with persisting on that issue.

Meanwhile I formed _my_ plan. I would use my skills to put them the course, and the rest of them I knew Jasen could divert. Or at least I was counting on that. It wasn't a very good plan, but it didn't have to be. I already knew that their plan wouldn't work, so it was only a madder of using Jasen and the Cullens to twist things into the way they needed to be.

I would be with him in the clearing and when I had the chance I would kill him. I hated death but it was the only way to protect the people I loved. As everyone stared to drift away and leave. I wandered upstairs again to my room. I took the time to appreciate each thing I saw, and think about this place. It had really become my home, a real home with people I loved inside it.

I thought about all the things I would miss. And then, as I was drifting off to sleep something from a dim memory stuck in my head. I had been thinking about Jasen and I remembered something my Aunt had told me when she told me about Vampires. It was a quote from Romeo and Juliet, Act II scene VI.

"There violent delights have violent ends

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which, as they kiss, consume"

It was funny how that seemed to fit into my life at the moment. And then I was asleep, dreaming of a life I could never have in reality. Dreaming of a life where I didn't die.

**AN: Ok so I know this chapter was long but I had a lot of information to stick in it. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter soon so you won't have to wait long.**

**-B.T.-**


	11. La Push

_**An: I hope you like this chapter. It has an interesting twist.**_

_**Aurora: My room**_

Ever since I had made the decision to face Jasen I had been preparing. Now I found myself clinging on to all the things I had given up when my mother died. Like writing for fun, drawling, and writing poetry. It sounded silly but it made me feel a bit better. I used to be a very artsy person, but lately I had no time to be myself. I had even bought an old base guitar and picked up playing, just like I used to play with my cousins.

Looking around it was hard to believe I had had a life before this one. A Life without all of the myths and magick, one where I was just a normal girl. But I remember the day I asked to be more than normal, and it really was my fault I was in this position. I could have chosen to stay normal and not practice Wicca but I hadn't. So now I'm going to face off with my ex-boyfriend and I'm in love with Andy. All wrapped around a new family who want to protect me, but I would never let them get hurt. I sighed.

That was another thing that seemed impossible. There were eight of them that could fight (including Esme who doesn't like to fight), and there was only one Jasen. But I had taught him how to defend himself and how to attack so that I wouldn't have to worry about him being defenseless. It's funny how things can backfire on you so easily, even when you did it to protect someone.

But that didn't really matter anymore; the only thing that it would affect now was to play into my suicide mission. I sighed again and pushed away from my desk, grabbed my camera and notebook, and headed downstairs. It wasn't raining yet today so I planed to take advantage of the brief dry weather by going to La Push for a bit. I threw my Polaroid camera into a little leather bad that Alice had given me a few days ago, and then added my other supplies. My notebook that I had brought down, some pencils, a small pack of colored charcoals, and my cell phone, and wallet.

The drive didn't take long, and soon enough I was pulling up to the beach. I got out of my car and made my way down along the crescent shaped beach, looking for a good place to sit. It wasn't crowded so I had plenty of room. In fact, I was the only one on the beach because the small family that had been there pulled away as I found a large sea bleached tree that had been washed up on the beach. It looked like the tree had been there for years and seen many visitors. It looked sturdy.

As I looked out onto the sea I absentmindedly began drawing with some of my charcoals. I watched as the birds flew above the waves searching for their next meal. What would it be like to be a bird? I bet it would be a whole lot simpler than my life that was for sure. It felt peaceful to just sit there and let my worries float away with the ocean breeze. I peeked down at the notepad that I had been sketching on and smiled. I still had a bit of talent.

I had drawn the scene before me in perfect (for my eyes) detail. Catching all the colors I could of the ocean. I took out one of my pencils so that I to write on the back of the paper. 1/12/09. I stared at the date wordlessly. It had been a few weeks but we had heard nothing from Jasen. We weren't eager to push our plan just yet. Also they wanted to wait until our alarms went off to set their plans onto action. That was fine with me; I wanted a little more time. I wasn't suicidal or anything.

I stared to write a poem on the back of the drawing but stopped when I noticed the subject that had somehow come from my abstract words.

New life at the ocean's peak

My love I will seek

Time to go and leave

Time to know and believe

If death will come quick

Then I will go and follow

For if my love is sick

I will not stay to wallow

And here I will leave my heart

To be found my dear

With this treasure that's just a part

The part without my fear

If I could live I'd let you know

That sometimes things that are beautiful

Like the waves in the sea

May be the most deadliest things to me

It was very strange to see those words on the page. In the past whenever I had written, it would turn out very accurate to either what was going on, or what would happen. I shivered in the breeze as I thought about the poem's words. Creepy. I put the notebook away and took off my shoes, letting my toes feel the stones and sand below.

Since there wasn't really anything to do, and I had creped myself out, I decided to walk out to the water to see how the cold it felt. I walked out to where the water touched the shore and dipped my feet lightly into the water. It wasn't that bad though, so I walked carefully into the brine until the water reached my calves. Then, suddenly, the breakers grew stronger and started to get closer to me. I turned around to run back to the shore but I had forgotten. You should never turn your back to the ocean. It would only pull you in deeper.

I slipped and fell into the water at the same moment that the water swept over my head. I forgot all the swimming experience and days in the neighbor's pond as I gagged on the salt water; meanwhile the current was pulling me out further. By this point I had been dragged out far enough that I could no longer touch the sandy floor of the ocean. I started trying to wade in the water so I wouldn't sink, but my clothes were steadily dragging my under the water.

I used my feet to paddle as I unbuttoned my jeans and wrested them down my legs. I got them off within a few seconds and moved to tear off my jacket. Another large breaker pulled me under the water before I could get in some air. After a long moment I resurfaced gasping and, again, I tried to take off my jacket. This time I got it off, letting it float away with my jeans. I tried to wipe away some of the salt water in my eyes but it was no use; instead I looked for the shore. It was well over a hundred foot swim, not even mentioning the current that I would have to fight against. And to make it worse I was in a white tank top and drifting towards the cliffs that were full of rocks. Nope. There was no way I was getting out of this one. Who cared about psycho ex-boyfriend vampires and new love when you were facing large pointy rocks?

Suddenly, I was swept away with the current toward the cliffs. It pulled me under the water and I lost my sense if direction as the waves pushed me further under. I couldn't breathe, I didn't have enough air and everything was dark. I tried to swim but I couldn't tell if I was getting any closer to the surface. Then the last of my air was escaped as I smashed into a huge rock. I watched as the bubbles floated away. And I noticed two strange things. The first was a strange blue glow, the second was something blurry, very warm, and out of place in this ocean. But then my vision faded away with my air, and it didn't matter anymore.

**AN: I hoped you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think. And don't worry I'll update soon; I'm already working on it. **

**P.S. If you notice any grammar or spelling errors feel free to pm me to let me know. **

**-B.T.-**


	12. Saved

**AN: Ok so this chapter is written in two different POVs just to warn you. I hope you like this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think. **

_**DISCLAIMER: ok so I would just like to say that I can only try to recreate the Twilight characters and that Stephenie Meyer is the true genius behind them. **_

**Aurora: La Push**

I had to be dreaming. I was seeing strange flashes of images from my past. And then I was dreaming. It was pleasant, like the hope of spring in the middle of a blizzard. I watched the pictures around me with an odd detachment. I was sinking into a dark abyss, but at the same time a strange blue glow wrapped around me like a blanket. It wasn't uncomfortable, though I could not breathe. It would have been fine if there wasn't something swimming towards me, but I didn't know what it was. All I could see was the darkness that flowed around me as I sank.

**J-POV**

I walked along the beach looking over the familiar scene. My eyes naturally swept over the water, watching as the tide came in. As my eyes swept over the breakers though, I saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. Aurora! She was wearing a white tank top that was now see-through, and she was trying to swim to the shore. I watched as she struggled to keep her head above the water, but she wasn't doing a very good job. Every time the water hit her she was under for longer and sank deeper into the water.

I tore off toward the far side of the beach, tearing up the distance with my long stride. I tore off my shirt and kicked off my shoes with ease. It was a well practices move from whenever I would shift while I was running. I watched as her head sank below the water, at the same time the current swept her toward the cliffs and the rocks below them.

By now I was at a full-out sprint and as I reached the water I didn't even stop. I dove into the right in and swam against the current as hard as I could. I don't know what it was but there was a strange feeling that I felt for Aurora. I didn't want her to get hurt and I couldn't let her die! She hadn't come up and I searched for where she had sunk under the waves.

She wasn't hard to find though. As I looked I saw that she was glowing a strange blue color form a tattoo on her arm. I pushed forward until I was close enough to touch her. Then I wrapped my arms around her and kicked with my legs. She wasn't breathing and sagged against me as I pulled her to the surface.

She didn't even rouse when our heads broke the water, and I frantically swam back towards the beach. When my feet hit sand I pulled her up into my arms and ran out of the reach of the water. I laid her down on the ground and pinched her nose. Then leaned down and breathed air into her lungs. She didn't respond in any way and I could hear her heartbeat getting fainter and slower with every minute.

I put my hands over her chest and pumped her heart. It reminded me of when Bella died. I wouldn't give in this time, she wouldn't die! I blew into her mouth again and still she didn't respond. I pushed on her lungs forcing them to work. I tried again and I thought I got the tiniest spark of life. I pressed on. Pumping her chest, then breathing into her mouth. Then, finally, I breathed into her mouth and her lungs moved by themselves. She sputtered and our heads bonked, bumping our lips into an unexpected kiss. I was completely taken off guard. When I imprinted on Resemme everything was about her, but something about Aurora had captured me. Now as she lay under me, breathless and wet, and still in a lip lock with me, I felt something change.

I could actually _see_ her. I could see her face, something that I hadn't been able to do since I had fallen in love with Bella, and then with Resemme. But I wasn't imprinted to Aurora; I could still feel Resemme's pull on me. But I also felt an attachment to Aurora now. I thought this all over in a second and then she gasped and broke apart our lips.

Aurora's POV

The first thought in my mind was air! My lungs felt like sandpaper. No! Not sandpaper, they felt like they were on fire with someone rubbing sandpaper down them with every breath. But even though I was sopping wet, I was very warm. And as soon as I got in that first breathe me lips bumped into someone else. I was taken by surprise, and opened my eyes. It was Jacob! But beyond that surprise was the fact that his touch sent chills over my skin. The kiss only lasted a minute but I felt it all the way in my bones, and it seemed to linger there. Just out of reach and with enough power to torture me.

He looked just as surprised as I did but he didn't seem able to move. I didn't know what to say to him so I just stayed silent. But I didn't have to wait long.

"Just hold still for one second please. Something's happening." He said. It sounded like he was scared so, out of worry, I held still. All the while my lungs burned, and my skin grew warm from Jacob's touch. He lowered his head and his nose skimmed my neck. I shivered. He looked at me then with a strange expression that soon changed to worry.

"I'm sorry are you ok; we should get you some dry clothes." He finally moved from above me and then he took my hands and lifted me into his arms. I gasped but made no other protest because I doubt I could have walked. So, instead I laid my head on his shoulder and let him carry me up the beach. But then I remembered my things sitting by the tree.

"Wait!" I croaked with my sore throat. "My stuff is by that tree," I told him, managing to pick up my arm and point to where my things lay. He looked over and nodded.

"I'll get them in a minute," he said. I sighed and put my head back on his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Jake," I mumbled. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head in a strange act of tenderness.

"Anytime," he said. I knew I would have some explaining to do soon but I just wanted to sleep. So, while I still could, I closed my eyes and slipped into a fitful sleep filled with dark waves and blue lights.

**AN: sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have had a busy schedule lately. But I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and feel free to let me know what you think (or about any grammar errors I missed.)**

**--B.T.--**


	13. Due Date

I groaned as my head hit the pillow on Jacob's couch. "Ouch" I said. But he didn't comment on my complaint. He was angry with me, I knew. I had managed to tell him some of what had happened on the beach and now he was reading the poem I wrote while he sat across form me on the floor.

"So you wrote a cryptic poem that says to stay away from the water and the first thing you do is go swimming!" he said. He got up and moved over to kneel in front of me, and then he put his hands on either side of my face. "Are you insane?" he asked me. I sighed again and let my head rest against his warm hands.

"No, I'm not insane. I just got freaked out. I used to be able to write prophetic poems when I was young and this one hit a little too close to home. I didn't pay attention to it and I only went out to get my feet wet. But then the tide started to come in and I got sucked out." I said trying to get my voice above a whisper.

"Shh, shh its ok I can hear you. Save your voice." He said. I smiled and leaned back, closing my eyes and blinking to work some of the salt out of them. Jacob sighed along with me and placed his head in the crook on my neck, wrapping an arm round me in a comforting gesture. "What is it with my friends drowning? He asked with a chuckle that vibrated through my chest.

"I don't know. Maybe we just don't float well" I said weakly. Jacob smiled and laughed at my attempt to make a joke. "Ok we should probably call Charlie or something because he might start to wonder what happened to me after a while," I mumbled into his hair. He nodded and then got up to retrieve the phone. I herd him dial the number but instead of listening I closed my eyes, letting sleep relieve me for a bit.

When I woke up later on that night my things were beside me on the floor and Jacob was nowhere in sight. I picked up my notepad and pencil and looked at the poem written in my messy handwriting. As I looked at it I got a feeling that I recognized but hadn't had since I was a kid. Except for on the beach, but I hadn't been paying attention then. Now I placed my pencil on a clean pad of paper and waited until words came to me.

I'm ready

For now I must go

I'll take my heart with me

But loving you is what I know

Sleep now

Wake to an empty bed

No voice of mine to hear

But don't forget

I kept them away

And you too

And in the forest

My promise was true

Leave now!

Make haste!

My new cold skin

Venom runs through my veins

While death now has it's hold

I griped the pencil as my head started to pound from the effort of writing the poem. Yeah, I didn't miss this little gift, though it wasn't as much a poem as a direct, yet cryptic, warning. My hand was still on the paper and now I was drawling a picture of a forest clearing. It was secluded and dark in the picture, with leaves and grass covering the bottom. It was a large clearing though and had a small stream running along one edge of the picture.

I gasped as the pencil broke just as I started to draw another shape. I tried to focus, closing my eyes to see what it was I was going to draw. After a second a flash of an image came into my mind. It was me. I was lying on the floor of that meadow in a white and blue blouse and blue jeans. But I was dead and Jacob was fighting Jason. That was the rest of the image.

I started to breath heavier. No, no, no, Jacob was not supposed to be in the meadow with me. No! I threw the notebook back into my bad, got off the couch while slinging it over my shoulder, and walked out the front door. Sitting there was Jacob and Andy, both talking easily and smiling. I froze and they looked back at me startled.

"Sorry, didn't' mean to interrupt." I said, trying to not sound panicked. Oh yeah, this was just great. My boyfriend and the guy who was going to get killed because of me were chatting! Terrific.

"No, its ok, how are you?" Andy asked standing up to inspect me like he could read my vitals if he was on his feet. I tried to shake my mood and give him a smile.

"I'm fine, just tired. And I should probably give Jacob back his couch so I'm going to head back to Charlie's." Now Jacob got up too and stood before me.

"You don't have to go. And I don't mind you kidnapping the couch, its ok. You should rest; we probably should call the doc. even" he said concerned. I shook my head though.

"No, really I'm fine. I have some things I have to do anyway. You don't need to call Carlisle." I said in a hoarse voice, moving towards Andy's car that was sitting in the driveway. Jacob stepped in front of me, blocking my path. He looked at me probingly as though searching for any sign that I was not ok. But, reluctantly he stepped aside and let me through.

"I'll see you later Aurora" he said looking me straight in the eye. And right then I knew he knew. I didn't know how much he knew, but he knew I was up to something. And if I wasn't careful he _would_ end up in that clearing. I nodded at him and then got into Andy's car. Andy got in and started the car, backing out of the driveway and heading for Forks. He was silent for most of the ride back and I began to worry about what Jacob told him. What had they been talking about when I was sleeping?

"Andy?" I said, looking over at him as we turned onto the street that leads to Charlie's house. He turned to me then, reaching over and gripping my hand with a strength I didn't know he had. He stared at me for a moment and then pulled the car over along side the road, then he turned back towards me, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared at me with a gaze that was unreadable.

He moved closer so that we were barely an inch apart. "Aurora," he said quietly.

I moved my hand to trace his lips, letting them train over his skin and taunt muscle and finally resting it on his shoulder. "Yes Andy" I asked.

"You know. . . "He started faintly. But then he looked me straight in the eye and continued. "You know that I love you right? I know we have a connection, and I can't explain it. But I don't want to loose you and I have this feeling like your leaving. We haven't even had a chance to really be together. I need you Ray, I need you to know that," he said.

I swallowed against the sudden onslaught of emotion. What we had was a special bond. I loved Andy; there was no doubt of that. What we had was unspoken though. He had never told me out loud how he felt and until now it had seemed so surreal. And even though I had hardly gotten a chance to be with him, I knew this for certain. How could I question it? This feeling like we belonged together, the way our bodies fit when he held me, even the way his eyes made fire burn deep inside me.

I tilted up my head and pressed a kiss to his warms lips, tasting him as his tongue push open my lips and swept across my mouth with searing heat. He took the kiss deeper and I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my hand in his hair. He moved one of his hands from around my waist were he had previously wrapped it and moved it over my body, exploring every inch of me as I moved to do the same thing. We stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and feeling our way around the other.

After a bit though I broke off from his kisses and just held him. He had an arm around my waist and we were breathing heavily. I smiled as I looked up at him. And then I leaned my head against his chest. "I love you too Andy." I told him. He seemed to mull that over for a second before he pressed a gentle kiss on my head.

"Just promise me one thing Ray. Come back to me, stick to the plan and come back to me," he said. My throat closed as I thought about leaving him.

"You don't need to worry Andy" I lied. "I'll stick to the plan." And with that we started the car and headed back to the house.

_4/24/09_

_I don't have much time left. I'm already preparing spells and some charms to plant along my path. This will help to get them off my course. . . I wish I didn't have to do this. Even the thought hurts. But I have no other choice. He may not be a blood witch, or born with any special powers, but I taught him to use charms that will let him easily deter the Cullens. Even though they have special abilities they wouldn't even get close enough to stop them. I _know_ him. I taught him. And the first thing he will do is set up wards so that no one can get near him without him wanting them to. Then he will set up a shock spell and that works. Even on fast/strong vampires. I feel like I'm betraying them all. And maybe I am, but if he doesn't get what he wants he will hurt them. I gave him the power to. And now I have to set things right. On May 1__st__ I will complete my initiation as the Coven leader like I am supposed to. I have to do a ritual called "Calling down the Moon." And with that I will bind myself to my Coven. Then I will head for the clearing well and ready. I hope to Isis that I will be able to pull this off. If I don't. . . I don't know what will happen. _

I put down my pen and sighed as I looked down at the new note I had found. This one had been waiting on the outside of my window, just waiting for me to find it.

_I'll be waiting love. Remember, nothing will come between us. Pick a place and time, I'll be there. If not, I'll come to you. Your choice, no more running._

I picked up my pen one more time and placed it on a scrap peace of paper. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath so my hand would stop shaking, and then wrote a short note.

**May 1****st****, 1:00 A.M. I'll meet you in a meadow in the woods. Follow the hiker's trail and veer off to the left. You'll find it. Wait for me there. . . I love you. **

_**A**_


	14. Secrets and Betrayal

The next day I avoided Alice like the plague. I knew she knew what I was up to. I hadn't managed to find a spell to block her visions yet and I knew if I didn't she would stop me, the best I could hope for was to stop her, even though the thought set my stomach into knots and made me feel sick. Meanwhile Jasen still eludes the Cullens because they can't track him. They followed his trail into the forest from my window for about three miles where it vanished completely. And they searched the area all around but there was no trace of his sent. It was a simple spell; in fact it was the first one I taught him so that we couldn't be tracked when we were on the run form the Volturi. I already knew they wouldn't find him.

But I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not and that was what scared me the most. I was terrified, hysterical even, over the decision I had made, a premeditated suicide practically. But even though I knew that there was probably another way to take care of this problem, none of them were safe for my new family, and I wouldn't risk them even for a second. Because that's what they had become, my family. The nights spent with Eve and Alice playing games and joking around, getting to know Bella an Edward and Resemme, who was now one of my best friends, and bonding with Charlie and, strangely, Esme and Carlyle. But the most precious of my time went to Andy.

I memorized everything I could about him, his eyes, his laugh, and the way his hands felt when he touched me. Our love was still new and anything could happen, and that also scared me. Since I was depending on him and our feelings I didn't even want to think that we might not work out. But I had only been in love with one other person and he had tried to kill me twice and he stalked me for almost a year. I was a fool for this emotion but I wouldn't be able to stand him getting hurt, even if he was still just my best friend. And this game of Jasen's had gone too far anyway. I knew it had to end this way, I could feel it.

So even if there was another way I knew this was the path I had to follow. Whatever happened was meant, there are no coincidences. That's what mother always said. With that thought I sighed and crossed my room, opened my closet and dug inside. I removed a small wooded trunk that I had bought two months ago at a shop in Los Angeles. Inside were the few things I had from my old home, a bag of stones, a knife that I used as an anthem until I could get a better one, a few lighters for candles and such when I needed to light a fire, some incense, dried thyme and lavender that I used to grow before I left, and then miscellaneous things.

I needed to center myself and get back into my routine. If I was going to pull this off I needed to be ready and I hadn't meditated or done anything in almost a month. Carefully I set my anthem and stones out and some sea salt I found in the wooden chest. Then I sat in the middle of the floor, drew a circle around myself, and purified it with the salt. Focusing I let each of my troubles melt away, letting each one fade from me like they didn't exist. Next, I relaxed each muscle starting from my toes and working my way up.

Once I cleared my mind and relaxed I sat meditating for a while. I felt my room quiet and the walls listening, the clock on my desk was a nice hum and added to the feeling of safety and calm inside my circle. My breath became even and steady. Then, when I was ready I let the words come to my lips. I started with the Wiccan Rede.

"Bide the Wiccan law ye must

In perfect love, and perfect trust

Eight words this Wiccan rede fulfill

An' if ye have none do as ye will

What ye send forth comes back to thee

So ever mind the law of three

Follow this with mind and heart

Merry ye meet, and merry ye part"

I felt my circle strengthen and become even more solid. Next I invoked each element, saying at each point the importance of the element. And then I called to invoke the goddess and god.

"Water; our blood.

Air; our breath.

Earth; our body

And fire; our spirit.

I call to the goddess and god and ask that they come into this circle. I ask for your guidance and that you protect my family. I call you here. "

I felt an unusual warmth envelope me and fill me with a power I had never felt before. It was exhilarating and scary too. When I was with my coven and my mother did circles I felt a lot of power, but I had never felt like this, and I had never called anything to me like this before. Goddess, it felt so wonderful! I laughed as the song mother used to sing came to my lips. I stood and sung, dancing in circles and laughing, somehow managing to do all of them at ounce without breaking my circle.

Then, once the song faded, I focused the magick into the stones I had placed around the circle and whispered the names of the goddess over them to focus them.

"Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Dimeter, Kali, Inana"

Over and over I whispered the names until I could feel my energy flow into them, making them apart of me and apart of the goddess. Again I spun around the circle and hummed a sweet melody, letting the magick flow smoothly from me. I brought the energy down. Slowly I let it fade; I kneeled over on the wood floor and placed my forehead down on it, grounding.

My stomach hurt and I felt lightheaded form the rush the circle had given me, but the grounding helped. Shakily, I thanked the goddess and god and elements and sent them away. Then, after I gathered my things and placed them back in the chest. I pushed it under my bed and went down stairs.

Down in the kitchen Charlie was grabbing a pop from the fridge and paused to give me an amused look. "What? What's that look for?" I asked laughing. But he just smiled and shook his head.

"You're awfully happy; it's like your glowing. Have you been hanging out with that boyfriend of yours again?" he asked. I blushed and looked away shyly.

"Well yeah, but not at the moment. I'm just in a good mood. I feel happy." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before dashing outside. I jogged around the house and up to the edge of the forest. I walked right in without even feeling afraid, and I kept going without looking back.

An hour later when darkness started to close in on me I stopped to look around at the trees. They loomed over me like bars to a cage but they couldn't touch me. If anything they made me stronger, and even though they were growing thicker as I went deeper into the forest, I knew that they shouldn't scare me, and niether should the growing dark.

I didn't know quite what I was looking for, just a sense that I should be here. It was a like a pull in this direction and it didn't give any further instructions than that. No signals and no path because the only trail there was, I had left almost an hour ago. So I stood there, waiting in the woods for something to happen, and watching as it grew darker.

Then, suddenly, I saw what I was looking for. An old rune symbol, illuminated by the twilight sun, was written on a tree about three feet away. I walked over and ran my hand over it, feeling the vibrations in the tree. They felt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, the rune was Perdhro, the rune of secrecy. I looked past the tree and saw a slight shimmer in the air. Stretching my hand out, I felt a barrier.

Walking forward I pushed through the barrier. It felt like water but it was harder to get through. Finally though, I managed to get accrost it. On the other side was the same woods but I could sense that I was inside a circle of privacy. It was a large one and I knew I wasn't alone. I quickly blocked my mind and energy so that whoever was in the circle with me wouldn't know I was there.

Silently I walked along the forest, casting out my senses I found where the other people were. Once I touched their energies I immediately recognized them. Jasen! But he wasn't alone, Eve was with him. My heart started pounding and I walked faster. What if he hurt her? Why were they both here? What did he want with her? A million questions ran through my head as I rushed to a small clearing were I could feel them. And just before I stepped close enough for them to see me I heard them talking.

"Kiss me." I stopped dead in my tracks, my skin turning cold and icy. That was Eve's voice. She wasn't hurt or in danger and in my gut I knew I should get out of there, I knew something was very wrong.

"Mmmm soon darling, soon you'll have me. But you know what I need." Jasen said, his voice soft as feathers an as strong as steel. The same voice I used to love. Being so close to him sent a shiver down my spine, and my gut clenched even tighter but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed from surprise and with the possibility that was forming in my head.

"Yes, I know." Eve said irritated. "You want my sister."

"Yes, once I join with her I can binde her to me. I'll be able to control her powers and then she will have to do as I say. Once we have her in our grasp you and I can be together. Until then I must stay pure, and so should you. She is very powerful and she will be able to tell if I have been with you." He said in a loving voice.

I could see in my mind's eye the same look he used to give me when we would talk at night, and when he would explain about his past. The same look I knew he was giving her. And then I remembered with sickening clarity the night he had asked me to be with him. He had told me he loved me and that he would never hurt me. He'd told me he wanted to marry me and said that he was my soul mate. I had told him I loved him and kissed him, but I didn't make love to him. I had told him I wasn't ready and he had been very upset. At the time I thought it was a fair reaction but now I saw why he had been so upset. I remembered all the times when I had thought he had been looking at me with interest and desire, now I know it had been with hunger and a calculation. He didn't' want me, he wanted my powers, he didn't love me, he needed me and wanted my body.

I felt sick inside. I was so naïve, so foolish. I never once saw the deception in his eyes. I was too focused on my love and Wicca. I bit my lip trying to hold back my tears.

"I can't wait. Soon, my love I will be all yours." Eve said in a sweet voice. "I'll make sure she gets to you. The Cullens won't stop us." She said evilly. Right then I wanted to throw up. I covered my mouth and ran back to the edge of the circle. I didn't care if they heard me; I just wanted to get away from there. I ran as fast as I could, even though I knew it wouldn't matter if they came after me. Somehow I made it back to Charlie's house just as the night really set in and the moon shown down from between the clouds.

I ran straight into the house and locked the door behind me, tracing runes of protection and truth on the door. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I worked, drawing along each window and door of the house, gut wrenching sobs wracked my body and made me double over time and time again before I got the strength to stand back up and continue tracing the symbols. Finally, when I finished, I went to my room and collapsed on the floor.

All night I laid there crying until the first rays of gray sunlight fell through the clouds and into my window. By now I had no tears left to cry and I felt myself drift of in exhaustion, my vision fading into a black, dreamless sleep.

_4/26/09 _

_Oh goddess, betrayal is the most bittersweet thing I have ever tasted. I feel sick, like my soul is weak. I can't move and I feel as though I could sleep and never wake. But I know it is my fault. How could I have not seen? How could I have been so blind?_

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! I'll update soon. ******


	15. Protectors

_**Andy's POV **_

I sat on Aurora's bed holding her as she cried. Grinding my teeth I rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her, but her sobs only got louder. It had taken him over an hour to even get her to let him in the room and another fifteen to convince her to let him touch her. He couldn't believe what Eve had done and vampire or not if he got a chance he would rip her to peaces.

"Baby, I'm here I wont ever hurt you I swear." She clutched on to his shirt and shook her head. I tightened my arms around her and ran my hands through her hair, letting her sent of lavender and fresh air surround him. His heart ached for her and the betrayal that Eve had committed.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door and then Alice entered with Bella and Resemme in toe. They walked forward towards Aurora carefully as though afraid they would upset her even more. Sniffling Aurora tried to wipe at her eye before she laced her fingers with mine and looked up at them.

"Ray?" Alice said attentively, kneeling down beside them. Aurora shook her head and stood up, pulling me with her.

"No, Alice I don't want to hear how you didn't know. I know you didn't so I don't want to even talk about it. This is my fault and I'm going to fix it. You're all out of it now." I stepped forward to protest but she raised her hand, cutting me off. She turned and gave me a gentle smile that warmed me all over, I was amazed by her strength.

"I love you." I said pulling her to me. I held her tight not wanting to let her go.

"I love you too," she whispered in my ear. "But that's why I need you all to let me finish this. I love you all too much to lose anyone else for their stupid quest for power. They can hurt you with their magick. I can hurt you; I was the one who taught them and now their going to use that against us. So I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else that I love. On May 1st I will claim my powers and go after them. And I'll stop you if you come after me. So either you give me your word or I cage you up." She said, giving us all a serious look that told us she really would try and put us in a cage to keep us away.

I ground my teeth as my anger exploded. "Don't you understand, they could kill you?" I said angrily. Damn me for being so weak. In that moment I wish I had powers or something, anything to help her. But instead I'm stuck here. She smiled sadly at me and my heart stopped. She never meant for her to survive this, it made sense now. The way she had been acting, her words earlier when she had been crying about giving up everything for her sister and me.

*****************

_**Aurora's POV**_

"Leave! All of you" Andy growled at the other girls. They looked stunned but complied reluctantly. He turned towards me then and grabbed me, pinning me against the wall. I couldn't breathe as his body came in contact with mine. With him so close I could feel his solid chest and broad shoulders. Every inch of his body was pressed against mine as he dipped his head down to give me a scorching kiss. I moaned deep in my throat at the taste of him while his tongue dances with mine.

As he pulled back he took my hands and pinned them above my head. He looked me in the eyes and I shivered as I stared into his deep brown eyes. They had small golden and green flecks inside that added a mystery to him. But what made me breathless was the passion and possessiveness I saw in them. He leaned down so that his lips could brush along my jaw and whisper in my ear.

"You. Will. Not. Leave. Me. I've waited my whole life to find love and I won't let you go. I mean it when I say I love you and I will never let them hurt you. And I will not allow you to go in alone and sacrifice yourself. I will follow you to the ends of the earth." He said. I swallowed as I heard the sincerity in his words. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He pulled me against him and kissed me. I locked my arms around his neck and held him close. I would never let him get hurt but I could never let him go. I wanted to cry at the hopelessness I felt.

How could I save him without leaving him?

By Thursday I had formed a bit of a plan. Once I completed the ritual I would bond with Andy and allow him to protect himself. I would meet Jasen and Eve, who was now banned from the house and has completely disappeared, in the meadow. The Cullens would be backup and would only step in if needed. The plan was to trap him with my powers and then figure out a way to kill him. The problem would be that we would also have to trap Eve and any other surprises they had.

At this point I would believe anything so I wouldn't be surprised if he had backup too. Like animals or any friends Eve and he had managed to make. But we would just have to wait and see to find out about that one. Meanwhile Jacob refuses to stay behind because he says that I am his friend and he promised to protect me nomader what. Which Andy agreed with so apparently they are both coming with me now. I sigh as I thought about how complicated this was all getting.

Not only did I have to worry about what Jasen was planning, about my family getting hurt, and about what I'm going to do for the ritual, I also had to worry about the side affects of trying to immobilize them. No doubt it would take a lot of power to contain them and battle their powers, but if I didn't and they killed me they got my powers. That was the only other way to get my powers either Jasen had to bond with me or he had to kill me and absorb them. But apparently Jasen wasn't cold enough to kill me so he wanted to bond, but now that I know about him and Eve's betrayal I was sure they had no such compassion.

Everyone thought the plan would work; I just didn't have that faith though. I knew from experience that plans often didn't go the way you wanted them to. So I made preparations just in case. And I got ready for the ritual. I would be taking on a big responsibility. Not only would it give me a lot of power, it would let me be able to sense untapped powers and find all of the members of the coven including any relatives. I would be a conduit for the Goddess herself, the coven's spiritual leader. But for now I would just focus on one thing at a time.

A knock sounded at my door and I walked over to open it. "Hey," I said seeing Jacob at the door. "What's up?" He shrugged

"Not much. I just wanted to come over and see how you were. Hang out or whatever." He said stepping past me into the room.

"Ok I'll bite. But the whole guard dog thing is kind of getting old." I smiled as he gave a dirty look for the dog comment.

"Ha, ha you're so funny." He said dryly. He sat down on the floor and looked at me. "So what do you want to do?"

"Uh I don't know want to play some cards?" I asked heading towards my closet to pull out some games and a deck of cards.

"Sure why not." We sat for a while just playing different card games and talking. "Hey, hey that's cheating! You can't take that back you set it down now play the game." I yelled as he tried to pick up the green reverse card he had set down.

"Oh come on I don't have any other green cards or reverses and your about to have an Uno!" he said indignantly. I laughed and made him draw another card.

"So," I said lightly.

"So what?" he asked suspiciously. I smiled as I laid down my last card.

"How does it feel to be beet by a girl? " I said getting up and dashing away.

"Oh that's it you're going to get it." He said as he ran after me. He chased me through the house and out the door. We ran around the house laughing and taunting each other till I tripped and he fell on me. Still laughing I turned underneath him trying to get up. He moved and when I looked up he was smiling and staring down at me with his arms supporting his weight on either side of my head. I couldn't breathe as I looked at the cute pose he was in with his hair falling in his face and he was smiling a sweet smile.

I smiled as I reached up and brushed back his hair from his face. He leaned his head down and rested it on my neck, tickling it with his breath. I sighed putting my hand on his chest. Suddenly, there was a sharp searing pain in my chest and hand. I gasped pulling back my hand.

"What? What's wrong?" Jacob asked alarmed. He stopped short though when he too gasped and put his hand against his chest. A black smoke was coming from my hand and it felt like it was on fire. The pain in my chest intensified until I was squirming and clenching my teeth. I refused to cry. Meanwhile Jacob was breathing heavy and starting to sweat. He reached over and placed his hand on my cheek looking me in the eyes.

"What is happening?" I whispered with my voice quivering. He shook his head. I looked into his deep brown eyes and watched him. I needed to touch him. It was a deep ache in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't fight it. With my hand still burning I placed it over his heart and watched as his eyes changed to the same blue as mine. He blinked and my eyes began to burn along with the rest of my body. Suddenly I saw everything differently. There was a new animal inside me, a new instinct. I saw and felt everything that was Jacob, his memories, his feelings, his thoughts. Everything.

And there in the middle of it all was an image of Jacob and Resemme as they were now. I could even see his possible future with her, not just as friends but as lovers and some day as a part of their own family. I could see the unique threads of magick the connected them together and defined Jacobs universe since the moment when he saw her. But none of this was what scared me the most. What scared me was that I knew how to break that bond.

I knew that if I kept letting my powers seep into his that all I had to was wrap them around those threads and I could control him, or destroy him. I ground my teeth at the thought. I would never force someone else to be a slave to me or hurt them like that. I closed my eyes and withdrew my hand from his chest, making sure none of my powers lingered in him. The burning sensation slowly receded from my body until I could breathe again.

I opened my eyes again and looked up at him but I was horrified to see that he was no better than before. "Jacob! I'm sorry are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He didn't answer as he rolled away and lay back on the ground panting. It seemed to be getting worse and I didn't know what to do. Franticly I pulled at his shirt to expose his muscled chest. There on his chest just above his heart was a brand mark. The symbol I had never seen before and I didn't know what it meant. But then Jacob stopped shaking and passed out.

Later on that night after we had gotten Jacob home and into his bed I sat with Billy on the couch. The brand on his chest was of three crescent moons weaving together in the middle is a small rose and the crescent moons are inside the middle of a pentagram. Apart, each symbol has a meaning I understood, but used together I could not understand what it was.

Neither could Billy. And unfortunately I didn't have Eve to ask anymore. Jacob appeared to be ok though and that was the only comfort I had. I planned on figuring this out though. No way would I hurt him again. And even though Billy didn't say it I knew this was my fault. I just hope I hadn't hurt him or the fragile magick bonds that were inside him.

A knock sounded on front door and I got up to answer it. Outside on the porch was Seth, his mother, and her oldest daughter. Behind them was another man I didn't know and Sam who was another Alpha of the official Pack. I stepped aside and they entered the house without a word, and in that moment I felt so guilty I wanted to cry.

I closed the door and followed after them towards Jacobs's room with Billy in toe. Carlisle had come by earlier and said he was healthy but I assumed that the unknown man would also be their doctor. We opened the door to Jacob's room to see him sprawled out across the small mattress sleeping soundly like nothing was wrong. His shirt was off and you could clearly see the black mark above his heart. But his breathing was fine and he didn't seem to be in any pain.

The man walked into the room and started checking Jacobs's vitals and breathing. Sam turned and motioned for the rest of us to follow into the living room. Once we were out of hearing range and standing in the living room with Billy Sam turned on me.  
"What happened today?" he asked in a low tone. He didn't look happy and suddenly I had flashes of when I was being held hostage by the werewolves, but I refused to be intimidated. Lifting my chin and straightening my shoulders I looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't know what happened. We were hanging out and Running around I tripped and he fell on me. I touched him and my hand started burning. It felt like I was on fire everywhere. Then he started to have the same problem. I touched him again and suddenly. . . "My voice trailed off as I tried to explain what had happened between us. Sam lifted a brow in expectation.

"And?" he asked stepping closer to me. "What happened Aurora? We need to know."

I took a deep breath for support. "His eyes changed to the same color as mine and then my eyes were burning. Then it was like I was inside him. I knew everything about him, everything that ever happened to him and how he felt about it, all his anger, his frustration, his love. "I whispered.

"And I also saw his bond with Resemme. I don't know what you guys call it. But it was like magical threads or cables that connected his spirit to her. And then I knew I had to withdrawal from him because I knew that if I didn't my magic would wrap around them and I would be able to control him. I never want to do that or harm him. And I would never enslave someone else. I made sure I didn't leave any trace of my powers in him. And then when the burning stopped I looked up at him and he was still sick. He rolled over and I pulled up his shirt to see if that was were the burning was and the mark was there. But I'm not quite sure what it means. I know each of the symbols individually but together they could mean anything. I just don't know. "I said miserably.

Sam nodded but didn't say anything. I waked over to the front door and opened it up. Walking outside I closed the door quietly and for the first time I let myself cry for what I had done to Jacob. I couldn't touch anything without hurting them. I hurt my sister and ex-boyfriend and drove them away. I endangered my family. I couldn't keep a promise to my boyfriend. And now I had hurt a good friend of mine. I was useless.

"Aw sister, don't cry. I'm here to comfort you." I looked up startled to see Eve standing a few feet in front of me with an evil grin on her face. I gave her a dirty look.

"Since when do you comfort anyone? The last I herd you just made the pain worse." I said with venom in my voice.

She walked forward touching me tightly on the shoulder. Trailing her fingers, she made a slow circle around me while I watched her. "Dear sister, don't be so bitter. It would just be so much easier to cooperate with us." She said sweetly.

That succeeded in sending my anger over the edge. In all my life I had prided myself on my self-control. I never threw tantrums or let my temper loose but now I let all my rage to the surface. My powers surged with my anger and I let out a massive wave of raw energy. Eve's eyes widened as I blew her back a good thirty feet. It was so strong that it actually cracked the wood in nearby trees and made branches fall.

I used my powers to pick Eve up from were she had fallen. She had a shocked expression on her face and had completely forgotten her strength and speed. I lifted her up off the ground and squeezed her. She threw her head back and let out a scream that shattered my resolve. I let her loose and watched as she fell onto her knees. Suddenly there was a sharp stinging in my side. I looked down to see a knife. I pulled it out and looked at it, shocked as blood coated my hands. "What the…" I was cut off as someone knocked me off my feet. I landed on my back and looked up to see Jasen on top of me.

I was struck for only a moment by his hansom feature before anger snapped inside me. I swung my arm out to hit him but he caught it effortlessly. He grabbed my other hand as I tired again to hit him and pinned me to the dirt. He leaned down so that he could look at me.

I stiffened as he smelled my neck. "Get off me!" I yelled. He didn't. Instead he laughed before he dipped his head and claimed my lips with his. I moved to pull away but faster than I could blink we had both my hands in one hand and the other holding my face so that I couldn't get away form him.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Did you miss me?" He said. I glared at him with malice. He feigned hurt. "What all this time and you don't even welcome he back into your arms. I think I'm hurt Aurora." I struggled to get free of his grasp but he was too strong. Meanwhile all he did was laugh. He sucked in a sharp breath and dipped his head down again. At first I thought he would kiss me but instead he brushed his lips along my neck.

I shivered and struggled harder to get free. If he bit me not only would he taste my powers but he would kill me, which also meant he would absorb my powers. Either one was very bad but I really preferred the one were I didn't die. Then again if he bit me I would convert to a vampire and be as good as dead anyway.

But I didn't have to worry about that as something hit him full force and knock him away from me. I looked over and saw Jacob in Wolf form fighting with Jasen. Looking around I discovered that Eve was nowhere in sight and the other people from the house were also outside and some were taking off into the wood in what I guess was the direction that Eve had gone. Struggling against the pain, I rolled over and got up as Seth ran over towards me.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked franticly, trying to inspect the wound in my side.

"No, I'll be fine. But I need to help Jacob." He nodded and we turned towards them. They were locked in a deadly dance. One would take a swipe and the other would dodge and then try to get in a bite. But then Jasen whipped his hand out and Jacob was thrown back and held by an unseen hand.

I twirled around and whipped out my hands pushing my energy through them and thinking of fire. Another wave left my hands but this time when it hit its target it burst into flames. Jasen lost his concentration and dropped Jacob. Turning with a fierce growl he stalked toward me. Jacob launched at him and caught him by the throat, twisting him around and throwing him to the ground. Jasen blasted him again but this time he was expecting it. Jumping to the side he tried to bite Jasen again but hit an invisible wall.

Laughing Jasen got up calmly. "Your wolf can't protect you my love. Sooner or later you will have to face me. And then you will be mine." I felt a foreign power swell and invade me. I walked forward without wanting to and when I spoke it was with a strange and powerful double voice that was not my own.

"You will be the one to fall child. I am the huntress and the night. I am the sea and flames. May first will be the day for our battle. The night for our war. Victory goes to the spider." I said in that demonic voice. Then I lifted my hand and sent a wave of energy so powerful at him that it threw me back three feet. It hit him in the center of the chest and he flew back, slamming into and old tree and sending in crashing to the ground. He got up with a growl and bolted out of sight and back into the forest.

Like always when I use a lot of power my head was spinning and my vision was starting to dim. Jacob rushed over to my side and picked my up from were I had fallen.

"Its ok Aurora I got you." He said in my ear. I was touched by his concern. Reaching up I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a bleak smile.

"It's ok. EGO credo vos, meus tutis." I whispered. _I trust in you, my protector. _


	16. Preperation

Aurora sat obediently on a small rock. She was in a bright, warm place. It was filled with warm colors, peach and yellow like a sunset. The whole world was a-flame not even noticing how it seemed to be cooling too. In this odd vivid dream nothing made sense. But that didn't worry me because everything was beautiful and peaceful. Sitting there on my rock there were no problems to solve. No feeling of drowning in pressure and no sense of impossibility. Everything was as it should be.

Bees, which had always made me uncomfortable because of a childhood accident, hummed as they flew from flower to flower but did not bother me. I watched in idle fascination as they casually went about their lives that did so much for the flowers and the food we needed to live. To the left a tree appeared and a small family of squirrels sat on a branch eating nuts and chattering to each other. However, something was off about the family, and something was off about the world. One of the squirrels was black instead of a chestnut brown like the rest of them. As I saw this, I noticed for the first time that the sunset world was fading into a darker violet.

Suddenly a feeling of uncertainty rushed back to me as I realized that not only did the world that was supposed to be beautiful forever could change, I was not supposed to be there. Just like the squirrel, _I_ was wrong. All along in this world of warmth and peace I was supposed to be somewhere else. In addition, I could feel myself being pulled away from it now. Like falling down a tunnel but falling with your back facing where you were going. I couldn't see what was happening. The world was getting darker and darker. The tree and bees were gone and so was my safe peaceful little rock. I had nothing to hold on to anymore. The last thing I saw was a full moon surrounded by darkness rising in the midnight sky.

I awoke in strong arms. As I slowly became more conscious I noticed first that my body was curled up into a ball. Then I noticed again that I was warm. But this wasn't the kind of warmth that the dream world offered. This heat was a kind of comforting heat that came from being near or in contact with someone else, and whoever it was that was so close had me in their arms and was curled around me as if they were protecting me

Finally, I could open my eyes and the last of my dream vanished into the distant vapor of unreality. At the same time I recognized who it was that was holding me. "Jacob," I asked in a strained voice.

"Shh it's ok, just rest. We'll get you back to Charlie's house in no time." He said soothingly. I relaxed back into his arms, noticing that I did not have the energy to move anyway. However, I did manage to lift my head from where it lay on his shoulder and look around. I was in a truck of some kind and I couldn't see who was driving but in the passenger seat was Andy. And I could here steady breathing beside me. I tried to reach out my senses but received a sharp stab in my temple making me suck in a gasp from the pain. Jacob stirred and so did the person beside him.

I went to lay my head back down but before I managed to lean all the way back I saw Andy's face. It astounded me more than any pain could have. In his eyes was a look of such anguish that it brought tears to my eyes. I knew it came from both my own health and what it looked like to see me in Jacob's arms. I knew it must be tormenting and I felt so bad that I could not move away, and I couldn't make him feel better. But at the same time I wasn't sure if I wanted to move or even if I was able.

Just then the truck came to a stop and the door swung open to reveal the front door of Charlie's house. Jacob lifted me in his arms and carried me through the door. "Aurora? Aurora?" came Charlie's anxious voice form the living room. I couldn't summon up anything but a moan. Jacob set me on the couch and sat down next to me on the floor while Charlie crowded around and Andy entered the room with Sam and the medicine mad. They all came into the room and sat down while the medicine man went to the kitchen to get some water and wet rags.

I leaned back on the couch and let my eyes close, fading off into sleep.

*****************

I woke up later on as the medicine man and Carlisle were talking. I was sweating and tired and could scarcely move. A groan escaped from my throat and they looked my way. I gave them a feeble smile and a small laugh escaped my lips. "I just can't keep out of trouble huh," I laughed. Carlisle smiled and came to sit by my side.

"Where are Andy and Jacob?" I asked his worried.

"They were tired I sent them home. Don't worry about them either. Jacob is all better and his new markings seem like nothing to worry about for the moment. We can figure that all out later after all this is over."

"Don't you mean you had Edward drag them home" Charlie commented as he came over and sat on the edge of the couch. It seemed this was becoming my permanent bed lately. I smiled without humor.

"What do you mean Edward dragged them home?" I asked him.

"Well Jacob refused to go and it was really weird ouch-"Charlie's voice trailed off as he rubbed his foot that the doc. had "accidentally" stepped on as he was moving to the other end of the couch. Carlisle cleared his throat and continued.

"What he means is that Jacob was adamant in not leaving. He felt he should watch over you until you got better. And Andy wouldn't leave either until either you were better, you told him to leave, or until Jacob left at the very least. So we had Edward and Jasper try to convince them to leave without force. The house got emptied out pretty fast once Emmett offered to help too." Carlisle said chucking. I smiled back imagining the funny picture it would have made if Emmett had tried to help "Persuade" them. But I was not happy that Jacob and Andy both refused to go and that that caused problems.

Carlisle knelt down to take my temperature. When he was done he helped me sit up and let me drink some water. "Well," he said looking me over. "I think you are all cleared. How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

I took a sip of the water and gave him a confident smile. "I feel a lot better now thank you. I think I just over extended myself that's all. Sometimes if your not practiced with expending so much energy or not prepared then it can really take a lot out of you. The adrenaline only lasts so long after that. Then you collapse." I moved aside the blanket on my lap and tentatively pushed myself up so that I could see how strong my legs were after my faint spell. Charlie moved to help me but I stopped him. He let me walk around the room a bit and then I came back to the couch.

I sighed happy that I could walk without wobbling or feeling lightheaded. Carlisle smiled and then gave me instructions to rest for the next for the day so that I wouldn't be worn out on Beltane. I agreed and then went up stairs to sleep.

_4/30/09 _

_Tomorrow is the day! I'm so excited and yet I'm so nervous. I hope I can do this. I have to. At the moment I feel like it might not be the end of the world. I don't know why but I feel like there is more than this. That it does not stop here, not that Jasen will not be stopped but like some faint hope that I will make it through. Even if it is not in the way, I wanted it to work out. I have a faint idea that maybe something, besides this final show with Jasen, is going to happen and its going to completely change the way I see everything. I remember a poem I wrote once, but it wasn't a prophecy one though, it was just a nice poem I wrote once. I wonder what will happen to this journal if I don't come back. Perhaps my new family will read it. so I just want to say here that if they do they should know how much I love them. Even through all of the chaos and the craziness in my head right now my heart still shines with the love and bright brilliant warmth of my love for them. My love for Andy, my noble kind night, he had always been there for me and helped me. My dear friends Alice, Bella, Nessy, Charlie and Carlisle, Edward, jasper, and the ever-humorous Emmett. Moreover, especially my friend Jacob who has, strange as it seems because of his wolf side, became an ally and even a nice protective friend. Oh, I love them all so! As a last entry to this journal, for I feel it is truly the last, it a peaceful one, merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again. I would like to imagine that this is where I would go, or where my mind will go, as I wait my final moments until I return to the earth, my last journey with my spirit in this consciousness._

Kiss on, your sweet lips

Bitter taste, enchanting bliss

Sing to the willow tree

Peaceful ground beneath me

Silent is the night so cold

The trees and rocks, all so old

River running with no fear

Into streams pure and clear

Bare feet on the ground

Moonlight shining all around

Here I come, my heart bare

With Pan I will share

Lost here, but not alone

Through the forest I will roam

Seeking wisdom to be had

A haven from a world gone mad

And now I wait by the sea

An island made just for me

A secret sealed with a kiss

Under the moon, with Lady Isis

The next day after I got up I wasted no time. In some traditions of Wicca, you fasted for twenty-four hours before the ritual but I had found that this was not for me. I felt stronger when I had a nice solid meal in me, and since I was not prone to throwing up very often, I found it safe. In addition, food was of the earth so bread, water, and fruit were only going to be good for me.

After breakfast and a quick hi to Charlie I ran upstairs to prepare my bath. I took rose petals from a fresh flower and mixed them with a teaspoon of milk. As I did this I whispered a spell of peace.

Water ripples in the breeze,

Thistledown flies through the air

Silent as the mighty seas

Peaceful here without a care

As I said the last line I poured it into the bath and the rid myself of my clothes. I grabbed a special soap that I had made the other day to promote spirituality and peace. As I relaxed into the tub I washed my skin and let all the stress melt from my body. I imagined that my heart was glowing and that it showed through my skin as I washed away all the dirt and negativity. I imagined that I left all the petty things of humanity and became as pure as I could in a mortal body. My blood was clean and my body was as ready as it could be to be a vessel of the goddess. Once I was completely soaked and calm I got out of the bath and returned to my room.

I stood in front of a mirror and for the first time in a long while, I really looked at myself. I had never been one to pay much attention to vanity but today I wanted to. The full-length mirror was a new addition to the room and sat right next to the closet. I stepped up next to it and looked at the girl who stood within it. She had a fair olive skin and a long slender neck, which was set off even more by the midnight black hair that framed her face and fell the middle of her back. When it was dry, it would curve gently around her and be like a veil when she let it fall in her face. Her face was an oval shape with sharp intelligent eyes and a strong nose that sat right above full sensitive lips.

Her shoulders were gentle yet strong. Set with both determination and confidence that the inner self normally didn't have. I dropped my towel and didn't even blush as I looked at a completely naked girl in the mirror. She had a slender shape that matched her face in both strength and sensitivity. She wasn't extremely skinny or big but somewhere in the middle. She had almost full curves and she was still growing but well developed for her age. And there on my arm was the Celtic tattoo. It sat with elegance in blue and black on her arm like it naturally belonged there and was actually a birthmark instead of a magickal mark of power.

I stepped away from the mirror and went to light some candles. With the room lit, I lay down in the middle of the room and began to meditate on the Goddess, God, and life, thinking of these things and spinning them in contemplation as well as the ritual ahead of me.

Later on that night, I sat in the living room waiting for Andy and Jacob. I was dressed in a light blue dress with darker blue accents that matched the exact color of my eyes. My mother's sapphire necklace hung delicately form my neck and I had on warm black slippers that I could walk outside in. My book bag with all of my supplies in it sat next to me on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and Andy, Jacob and Alice all came into the living room. "Are you ready?" Andy asked coming over to take my hand and bag. I smiled sweetly at him, filled with my pure unblocked and spiritual love. I shined like a full moon.

"Yes I'm ready," I told him. Then I placed a necklace of beads and stones around his neck.

"what is this?" he asked confused but pleased.

"It's a protective necklace. It will make you safe and make sure I don't have to worry about you tonight." I said pulling over by the others. I took out two more stings of beads. Each a different color and handed one to Jacob and once to Alice. "Yours are both charmed so that they are extra strong and wont break easily and Jacob yours will also grow longer or bigger when you shift so you wont have to worry about taking it off when you change." I said smiling at them now.

"Thank you," they said. I was pleased that they both looked impressed and happy. It was a simple gift but it put my mind at ease to know that I could try to protect them and make them a little bit happy too.

"Ok,'' I said calmly as I moved to the door. All the Cullens and the packs were waiting outside for us. I looked back over my shoulder and smiled again at them. "Lets get this started," the others smiled back at me and Jacob gave a little whoop of excitement. I laughed and then turned and walked out into the night under the moon.

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to post but I got caught up in the excitement of the beginning of the school year. SO I hope you like this chapter and I will let you know that I have another chapter and then the mane part of the battle. I have a surprise on the way so don't forget to keep reading. **** I hope you liked the chapter, please review! **

**-B.T.-**


	17. The Clearing

Outside laying in wait was my family. As the others escorted me outside, I felt very free and at peace. For just a moment, I put aside all my worries and just let the night welcome me.

Jacob moved off to the side and set my bag down to shift. When I looked back over at him there was a huge russet colored wolf sitting there with his silly grin on its face. I laughed and moved to grab my bag then get on his back, but I stopped.

"Oh!" I said turning around. "I almost forgot, come here you guys." I beckoned to them to move forward and removed a small pouch. Alice, who already knew what I was planning, came forward and took the little bag. In a blur she handed them all out to people and put it back in the palm of my hand. It took a moment to recover from my slight surprise and then I blinked and shook it off. I looked around and smiled with satisfaction, they were wearing either a bracelet or necklace that I had charmed to enhance their abilities and protect them. Then I turned a questioning look on Alice.

"Hey, it saves time." She said shrugging. I smiled at her. She moved to my side and helped me get on Jacob's back. "Ok," she said lightly. "Now just hold on and we will be on our way. Do not worry you'll be totally safe. I promise."

"It not me I'm worried about," I told her. "But I know he won't be out until after midnight. So I won't worry just yet. Just make sure to keep those charms on everyone, they will help ok." With that, Jacob moved forward and we were off, heading at high speed to the clearing.

When we got there all was calm. I jumped down off Jacob's back with ease and moved out into the center of the open space. Earlier that day Alice ad Bella had been kind enough to clear up any harmful objects like sticks from the clearing. I would be barefoot so my feet would get hurt if I stepped on something.

In the exact center of the clearing, there was a stump from an old oak tree that Bella had placed there for me to use as an altar. I knelt next to it and silently thanked the earth for its use. Then I started removing the things that were in my backpack. I removed twelve white candles and one red, blue, green, yellow, and black one. Next was a shell and a set of horns made from wood for the Goddess and God. Then I took out my stones and crystals quarts, topaz, agate, amethyst, lapis lazuli, and a fire opal. All charged with personal energy. Some anointing oil, water, sea salt, sage and sandalwood incense, along with my tower incense burner.

I removed a bell that had a ring that sounded strangely like Rosalie's laugh, my Book of Shadows, and my atheme. I open my other pocket and took out my robe along with a radio, some music, and a garter with runes traced on it representing the Goddess. I wouldn't be wearing a crown like some peopled favored. For my mother's coven, or my coven, the amulet always finished out our ensemble.

My robe, which was actually a slip tonight, was a soft white color. It was made of a light, dirt resistant, material. So I could wash it if I survived the night. I laughed silently to myself, though I was sure they could hear it. Witches are ever practical. I looked up and saw that Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carisile where already talking and moving into points around the edge of the clearing. They were the security for the evening. Andy stood off to one side with Edward and Bella talking seriously. My guess was that it was about it part in the circle tonight.

A cold hand touched my shoulder and I turned around. "Are you ready to set things up and get changed?" Alice asked.

"Yes, can you guys cover my so I can change into my outfit?" I blushed despite myself. This was not the first time I have had to change in front of people but I was still very modest. The girls all surrounded me while the boys turned around even Jacob and Andy who where swiftly turned by the vampires next to them. I took a deep breath and then quickly pulled off my T-shirt and shorts. Hastily I pulled off my bra and straps, I turned to grab my dress but Bella was already there handing it to me while avoiding her eyes. My blush became a scarlet red as I slipped on the soft material. It fit perfectly and was comfortable. The slip was strapless and held up only by an elastic band that ran around the top. It went down to just above my knees but was slit up the side to almost my hip where it could show off the garter. I was not afraid of the dress falling though, even if there wasn't much material the dress was formfitting and still breathable, plus the band was tight enough so that it couldn't fall off my chest.

I put my clothes in my backpack and then cleared my throat. Everyone turned back around, so I started giving out directions. As people put things where they went I walked around adjusting anything I thought needed to be moved and after a few minutes we had all the candles and supplies set in the right places. The colored candles where in their directions that corresponded with the elements and the black candle was on the altar with the shell on the right of it and the horns. My atheme was in the garter that was now strapped to my leg. A few of the crystals where laid on the altar while one was in the north and the rest where around the circles perimeter along with the white candles.

We placed the radio outside of the circle by Jasper, who would turn it on when I cued him, and lit the white candles for some light besides the moon. The candles cast a warm glow around on the people and trees around me. I stepped back from the altar and took a deep breath. I was trying to not get overwhelmed with all that I had to do. Jasper came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him but stepped away.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do the right way. I need to find my own calm, but thank you anyway." I told him quietly. He nodded and gave me a wink before he went back to his spot.

I couldn't help but smile as I picked up the incense and started cleansing the area. As I lit it, I concentrated and remembered making it and its purpose; all the energy that lay inside it. Then, using a lighter, I unlocked it. The end caught fire easily and it burned bright. After a moment, I blew it out and started walking desil around the circle cleansing it with air. When I was done, I placed it in the incense holder on the altar and watched as the smoke curled out of the designs cut out of the sides. The smoke made patters in the air above the altar that drifted out into the night.

I repeated the cleansing with the sea salt, water, and the black candle. Finally, I rung the bell three times and placed it on the altar. I moved to the north and took out my atheme. I began tracing the outline of the circle on the ground moving desil (clockwise). As I moved, I visualized the energy creating a bubble around me. It was a nimbus of energy visible only to my eyes, a space between the worlds. I could feel the tingle of magick buzz through me and into the atheme to meet the same magick in the earth.

When I made it back to the north, I said, "All who are participating in this rite enter here and do not leave until the circle is taken down." Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Andy all entered and I closed the circle behind them. Then I anointed them all with the oil and pointed them to their direction. Andy was in the south for fire, Alice was in the east for air, Rosalie was in the west for water, and Bella was in the north for earth. They were going to personify the elements. There was one last thing I had to set up, in front of the altar where some apples, nuts and berries collected from the forest. These are the offerings where what I was using for the cakes and wine ceremony tonight. I returned to the altar and stood before it.

"All hail the Lady and the Lord. I call to bless this circle a sacred space between the worlds. This is the place I work my will, this holy circle." I raised my hands as I spoke and twirled around in joy as I felt the circle vibrate a little. I moved to the east point in the circle and stood before Alice. In her hands was to yellow candle and I stepped forward. I lifted my hands and with the atheme, I drew a pentagram before her. Then, looking into her eyes, I said, "I call to the watchtowers of the east; the spirit of air, inspiration and intelligence. I ask you to join our circle and protect us against any negative energy and harm." I lowered the atheme and with a lighter, I quickly lit the yellow candle. It blazed brightly before swaying in a sudden breeze. The other candle's flames did not even flicker. I smiled and stepped back waiting for Alice to say her part.

"I will join you priestess, blessed be." She said clearly. I moved clockwise to the south. Andy stood before me with the red candle.

"I call the watchtowers of the south; the spirit or fire, passion, and protection. I ask you to join our circle and protect us against any negative energy and harm" I lit his candle and felt flushed. The candle flame leapt and burned high before settling down to burn steadily.

"I will join you my priestess, blessed be." Andy said smiling at me. I smiled back and moved on. Next was Rosalie, who was standing with the blue candle in her hand and a strange expression on her face. After a minute, I recognized it as wonder. I remembered the first time I had ever been a circle and understood how she must have been feeling. As I stood before her, I caught her eye and gave her a wink. She gave me a tentative smile and then I started to invoke her element.

"I call the watchtowers of the west; the spirit of water, intuition, and healing. I ask you to join our circle and protect us from any negative energy or harm." I lit her candle and felt calm and cool sink into me. Rosalie's eyes grew big and she threw me an alarmed glance. I nodded at her to let her know it was ok. I knew she could feel the element and she recognized it. Then she shook her head and got a hold of herself.

"I will join you priestess, blessed be." She said calmly. The next person was Bella at the north and she looked ready and confident. Again, I raised my hands and invoked the element.

"I call on the watchtowers of the north; the spirit of nature, fertility, and stability. I ask you to join our circle and protect us from negative energy and harm." I lit her candle and I felt immediately more connected to the ground and trees. I looked at Bella and like the other three before I could tell she felt it too. I stepped back and waited for her to speak.

"I will join you priestess, blessed be." She said quietly. I nodded and then moved to the altar. I raised my and my head to look at the sky. I stared at the full moon and felt its light wash over my.

"Lord and Lady I invite you to this circle. Join with me and witness this rite. Be with me to guide and guard me in all things I do. As I will it so Mote it be." I felt the energy of the circle pull tighter and grow. I looked around and gasped. I could see each element. The pentagrams I drew as I invoked the elements glowed in the air with their elements and color. They were all connected in the circle by what seemed like a band of light. Such power; I didn't know what to think so I just kept going. I went through and offered thanks to the Gods and the cakes and wine ceremony. Then it was time for my initiation of leader and Drawing down the moon.

Jasper started the music and I began to dance. It was strange at first because I was shy, but soon enough the music was in my blood and it swept me away. I twirled, laughed, and felt like I was floating on air. I could feel the magick building up inside me. I started chanting the words that came to me.

"By blood and bone, by Earth and Sea, Wind and Fire come to me." The drum beats in the music picked up speed and so did I. I spun around and around until finally it climaxed ad I stopped and threw my arms up to the sky. I felt the energy explode and rush into the night. Everything was glowing now. The world was lit with silver light. I took my atheme and pricked my finger. Them I let a drop fall on the black candle in the center of the altar. It sizzled and then I let a drop fall on the Goddess and God symbols.

"I swear to thee by blood. I swear to the God and Goddess to work for the good of the circle. By Earth, by Air, by Water, and by Fire I will lead peacefully and with good will." I touched the necklace around my throat and watched as it started to glow.

"As I unite with the Goddess and draw down the moon I unite with my ancestors and my new Coven." I rung the bell seven times and then stood with my arms crossed and my palms up.

"**Goddess of the Moon; Lady of a thousand names, you have been know in many lands and with many different peoples. You give your light in the darkest of times, smiling down at us and watching over us. I ask you know as Queen of the Witches, to come down and join with me, blending your voice with mine as I say: **

**I am she who watches over all, whether they be awake of asleep. I am the Mother of all life. I am known by thousands of names and it gives me great pleasure to know you pay me homage tonight. I am within you so let your worship come from the heart. Behold! All acts of love and pleasure are my rituals, therefore let there be beauty and strength, power and humility, mirth ad reverence within you. Know that when you seek me you must know that if you cannot find it within you, you will never find it without. For I have been with you from the beginning and I am what is attained at the end of desire. **

**Know that, together with my Lord we weave the web of life for everyone. I am at the beginning and at the end of life and of time. I am the mother, maiden, and the crone. Be true to me and I will be true to you. Harm none and love all life. So Mote it Be. **

Time had stopped. I had stopped moving. A white searing light touched me for a moment and I could feel her. It was different from when she had taken by body to stop Jasen at Jacob's house. Now we were joined together. She wasn't taking my body and I wasn't losing control. The Goddesses power infused with mine and I felt my feet leave the ground.

Suddenly, a loud clapping drew my attention. My heightened senses picked out the source with ease.

"Jasen, so glad you could join me at my initiation." I smiled down at him noticing for the first time that I was floating high up in the air. High enough that I was above the bottom branch he rested on. I drifted down slowly until my feet touched the ground. My circle still burned brightly around me. Carefully, I moved the energies so they spread across the ground. I could erect the bubble any time I wanted; at the same time the area was still sacred space. Jasen gave me a sly smile and walked forward to meet me in the clearing. Out here in the middle of so much power, he looked like the Horned- God's incarnation. The Goddess and I shivered inside but I wasn't sure if it was from fear or lust.

I was painfully aware of the danger he was omitting yet I let him come close to me.

_**AN: I apologize for this taking so long. A family member of mine has been declining in health and then, of course, there was school. Hooray for summer! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and let me know what you think this chapter turned out long. I was going to make the final battle in one part but it appears it must take two. **_Don't_** worry I'm already working on the rest. Feel free to tell me about any grammar errors too since I know I spent some time late at night editing it which means I might have missed something. **_


End file.
